


В зубах у гидры

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Time, M/M, Romance, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.</p>
    </blockquote>





	В зубах у гидры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Teeth of the Hydra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111719) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

**Часть первая: Ты танцуешь на ходу**

_Ты танцуешь на ходу  
Так давай станцуем,  
Испытай удачу,  
Разберись во мне._

_T Rex, «Bang a Gong»_

 

1971

Ковальски-старший, отец Стэнли, мог раскрутить подвеску голыми руками. По крайней мере, если верить его собственным словам. Обычно, впрочем, он пользовался ключом — просто на всякий случай.  
Стэнли любил сидеть на кухонном крыльце и смотреть, как отец, в масле по локоть, перебирает моторы. «Чувствуешь? — спрашивал отец и бросал ему торцевый ключ. — Чувствуешь баланс? И вес? Никогда не скупись на инструменты, Стэнли». А Стэнли со всех ног бросался за ключом, торопясь поймать его, пока ключ не грохнулся на асфальт или не сломал ему руку.  
На работу отец Стэнли в любую погоду надевал рубашку с длинным рукавом, но с машинами он возился в одной футболке. Из-под правого рукава выглядывал кончик якоря — когда-то тёмно-синий, а теперь выцветший.  
— Даже не думай об этом, Стэнли, — говорил отец. — Я когда-то был молод, пьян и глуп, вот и сделал ошибку. А теперь приходится доказывать каждому, кто его видит, что меня можно воспринимать всерьёз.  
— Разве её нельзя стереть? — Когда мать бралась за щётку, ей удавалось отмыть даже грязь с его локтей.  
— Они не стираются, — отвечал отец. — Их делают иглой, и потом они держатся до самой смерти.

1997

Когда воскресным утром Шэннон Рейнольдс, хромая, вошла в участок, заняться ею, согласно очереди, должны были Рэй и Фрейзер. Но они тут же передали её Элейн, хотя у той и без того дел было по горло. Было ясно, что Шэннон ни за что не войдёт в комнату для допросов с двумя парнями.  
Она говорила так тихо, что они едва слышали её из-за зеркала. Рэй слушал дыхание стоящего рядом Фрейзера и надеялся, что тот не забыл включить свой суперслух. Диф, может, и что-то и слышал — поскольку это его никак не касалось, — но, к сожалению, рассказать об услышанном всё равно не мог.  
— А когда вы очнулись, — говорила Элейн за стеклом, — этого мужчины в квартире уже не было?  
Шэннон покачала головой.  
Фрейзер наклонился к Рэю и пробормотал:  
— Как я понимаю, Дженни и Майку в лабораторию принесли два бокала.  
За стеклом снова говорила Элейн:  
— ...были раздеты, когда очнулись. Вы заметили признаки, что он что-то с вами делал или подвергал сексуальному насилию, пока вы были без сознания?  
Шэннон неопределённо качнула головой — ни «да», ни «нет».  
— ...ничего больше не болело, — пробормотала она. — Кроме этого...  
Чем бы «это» ни было, оно заставило Элейн выпрямиться на стуле.  
— Можете показать?  
Шэннон неловко встала и приспустила спортивные брюки с одной стороны. А потом Рэй заметил у неё на бедре цветное пятно.  
— Вот урод, — выдохнул он. — Он сделал ей татуировку.

1971

До шестого класса Стэнли Ковальски ничего особенного из себя не представлял. Он был как все. Но в первый день занятий, когда миссис Бейтс раздавала формы, которые им нужно было заполнить, симпатичная девчонка за соседней партой впервые посмотрела прямо на него. Он ещё ни у кого не видел таких красивых глаз.  
— Меня зовут Стэлла Киркман, — сказала она. — А тебя как?  
В тот день на свет появился Рэй Ковальски.

1997

Врач не нашёл никаких следов изнасилования, но они всё равно отправили Шэннон к психологу. Судя по её виду, она в нём нуждалась.  
Экспертиза бокалов ничего не дала. Криминалисты вернулись в квартиру, чтобы осмотреть там всё ещё раз, но никто всерьёз не рассчитывал, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет.  
Элейн сфотографировала татуировку столько раз, сколько успела, пока бьющая девушку дрожь не сделалась слишком сильной. Преступник, похоже, пользовался профессиональными инструментами, а не примитивной иголкой и пастой от шариковой ручки. Они отнесли фотографии в копировальный центр по соседству, и тамошний парнишка слегка их почистил, а заодно улучшил контрастность, но мелкие детали всё равно удавалось рассмотреть с трудом.  
Рэй, Фрейзер и Элейн вместе вглядывались в снимок. Татуировка была более или менее круглая; в верхней части она сужалась, превращаясь в горизонтальную линию, а другой её конец сплетался в хитроумный узел в центре.  
— Напоминает очень корявый пацифик, — сказал Рэй.  
— Эта мешанина в центре... больше похоже на кельтский узел, — возразила Элейн.  
Фрейзер кивнул.  
— Да, я заметил сходство. В действительности это очень красивая работа, если не учитывать несчастливое...  
Рэй вдруг встрепенулся.  
— Змеи. Смотрите, это же клубок змей... нет. Это одна змея с кучей голов. С шестью головами.

1972

Весной куда-то переехал парень по фамилии Корнблут, и теперь Рэй и Стэлла сидели вместе не только у себя в классе, но и на истории, которая шла третьим уроком.  
У Рэя никогда раньше не было подруги-девчонки. С ней нельзя было подраться, и обзываться было нельзя, как с Чипом Шуевска, с которым он дружил со второго класса. Но когда он вспомнил один из рассказов матери и предложил Стэлле понести за неё книги, она посмотрела на него так, словно у него выросли две лишние головы, и спросила:  
— Зачем?  
У неё было много друзей, но, кажется, она была вполне рада включить Рэя в их число.  
В паре кварталов от школы находился музыкальный магазин, который назывался «Яма». Иногда Рэй и Стэлла заходили туда с другими ребятами после занятий, чтобы немного повалять дурака, а потом разойтись: она уходила на север, а он на юг.  
Как-то однажды она вытащила со стойки пластинку и вручила ему. Он перевернул конверт и...  
На обложке была девчонка. Или парень? Парень, с накрашенными ресницами и каким-то масляным пятном на губах. Рэй почувствовал, как щёки заливаются краской.  
— Похож на педика, — сказал он.  
Стэлла легко засмеялась и отобрала у него пластинку.  
— Если Марк Болан педик, то ты Чарльз Атлас.  
Она провела кончиками пальцев по ярким губам, погладила картинку по щеке большим пальцем и вернула пластинку на место.  
— Пока, Рэй, — сказала она, а он пошёл домой, достал из копилки пять долларов, подаренных на день рождения, и вернулся в магазин за пластинкой.

1997

В Роджерс-парк хватало отличных баров, так что Рэй ума не мог приложить, с какой стати Шэннон Рейнольдс решила тратить время на знакомства в пластиковой псевдо-ирладнской забегаловке, вроде «О'Мэллиз».  
— Чёрт, — сказал он Фрейзеру, — такое впечатление, что их в наборе покупают. Столы, пиво и бармен в одной упаковке.  
Фрейзер не засмеялся, но в уголках глаз у него появились морщинки, так что Рэй записал это очко на свой счёт.  
В барах всегда по утрам странно. Все лампы горят, пахнет отбеливателем и палеролью. Диф чувствовал себя как дома и даже заработал печенье от одного из уборщиков, а вот Фрейзер бродил как в музее. Он потрогал виниловую подушку спереди барной стойки, нахмурился, разглядывая настольный футбол.  
Куда бы их ни заводило расследование: в детский сад, стрип-клуб, в заднюю комнату корейской бакалейной лавки или магазина свадебных платьев — Фрейзер всюду выглядел одинаково: как исследователь с далёкой планеты, прилетевший на Землю изучать людей и их чудные обычаи.  
В «О'Мэллиз» Рэй узнал только, что бармен ничего не видел, хозяин тоже ничего не видел, а ди-джей мог что-то видеть, но час назад улетел во Флориду на неделю. Какая неожиданность.

1973

Теперь, когда они заходили в «Яму», из колонок всегда лился «Дэниэл».  
У соседней стойки с пластинками Рассел Данн, с которым Рэй был в одном классе на биологии, рассматривал альбомы Элвиса.  
— Не пойму, что вы в нём нашли, это же музыка для педиков, — сказал он.  
— Чего? — переспросил Рэй, а Стэлла одновременно с ним сказала:  
— Он поёт про своего брата, Рассел. Ты слова вообще не слушаешь?  
Рассел ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну да. Вы как хотите, а я пидорские песни не слушаю.  
Рэй щёлкнул по пластинке, которую Рассел держал в руках.  
—Да уж лучше такие, чем стариковские, — сказал он, а Стэлла захихикала и бросила на него восхищённый взгляд.  
Когда Рассел вылетел за дверь, Рэй повернулся к Стэлле.  
— Он ведь не о брате поёт?  
— Ох, Рэй, — ответила она.

1997

Фрейзер открыл Рэю дверь, и Рэй едва не влетел в пару чьих-то мускулистых икр.  
— Ой-йо, — раздалось у него над головой, и парень слез со стремянки. При себе у него было ведро с губками.  
Мойщик окон мог заметить немало ценного.  
— Полиция Чикаго, — сообщил Рэй. — Можете уделить минутку?  
Парень посмотрел на Фрейзера и у него чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли, как в мультике. Уж Рэй-то заметил.  
— Дэвид Брюс, — ответил мойщик. — С огромной радостью помогу, чем сумею.  
Каждый раз, когда Рэй задавал Дэвиду вопрос, тот отвечал Фрейзеру, и это уже начинало выводить Рэя из себя. Плюс, парень походил на Питера Фрэмптона и носил обрезанные джинсы, хотя на улице даже не было жарко. Рэю совсем не нравилось, как он буквально пожирает беднягу Фрейзера глазами. А Фрейзер, наверное, слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы его одёрнуть — это ведь будет невежливо.  
— Что ж, окей, если вы по ночам не работаете, помочь вы нам не сможете, — перебил Рэй на середине какой-то бессмысленной байки. Дэвида это так удивило, что он даже взглянул на Рэя — впервые с тех пор, как в поле его зрения появился Фрейзер. — Так что, ладно, Фрейзер, запиши его номер. Пора двигать.  
Заводя машину, Рэй сказал:  
— Извини, что тебе пришлось терпеть, как этот парень на тебя пялится.  
Фрейзер ответил ему хорошо отрепетированным взглядом. Взгляд выражал лёгкое недоумение.  
— Я не заметил в поведении мистера Брюса ничего предосудительного, Рэй.  
— Хорошо, Фрейзер, он вёл себя как истинный джентльмен. Ты должен пригласить его к бабушке на чай.  
— На самом деле, Рэй, моя бабушка...  
Рэй дёрнул рычаг переключения скоростей. Не его вина, что ему не нравится, когда люди облизываются на его напарника, словно на спелую грушу. Даже если напарнику это, похоже, не мешает.

1973

На «слабо» Чип Шуевска был готов сделать любую глупость. В четвёртом классе он на спор съел сороконожку и потом говорил, что от этого у него онемел язык. В шестом он сломал руку, пытаясь перепрыгнуть на велосипеде через три мусорных бака в конце подъездной дорожки у своего дома. Через неделю после того, как ему сняли гипс, он попробовал снова — и сломал ногу. Именно поэтому у него больше не было велосипеда, а его мать пила таблетки.  
Поэтому неудивительно, что именно он таскал у сестры сигареты — по две за раз, — которые они с Рэем выкуривали перед уроками за спортзалом. Рэй уже даже почти не кашлял.  
Приближался весенний бал, и Чип решил, что Рэй должен пригласить Стэллу. Когда она появилась на дорожке со своими подружками Лизами, Чип толкнул Рэя в спину. Рэй, спотыкаясь, вылетел им на встречу, и выбора у него не осталось.  
— Э-э, Стэлла, ты, э-э... — Лизы отказывались понимать намёк и убраться. Стояли себе рядом и пялились, как будто этот разговор имел к ним какое-то отношение. Он слышал, как Чип кудахчет у него за спиной, изображая цыплёнка. — Ты, э-э, ты же не хочешь пойти со мной на бал, правда?  
Она уставилась на него в полном изумлении.  
— Я иду с Майком Левайном.  
Чёрт. Майк выпускается в следующем году. И у него есть машина.  
— Пригласи Ким Эш, — встряла Лиза Хант. — Ты ей нравишься.  
— Она от тебя без ума, — подтвердила Лиза Бёрк.  
Ким Эш была на целый фут его выше.  
— Ну, ладно, увидимся, — пробормотал он и ретировался, укрываясь в облаке мятного дыма. Прозвенел звонок — пять минут до начала занятий — и девчонки двинулись прочь.  
— Неудачник, — ласково заметил Чип.

1997

— Пожалуй, дальше надо проверить мои каналы и узнать, не видел ли кто, как наш парень закупался, — сказал Рэй в машине. — Вот бы у нас было описание получше.  
Невысокий парень с длинными волосами — вот и всё, что они узнали от Шэннон. На остальные вопросы она отвечала только: «Обычный», — или: «Я не заметила».  
— Возможно ли, что наш преступник использовал также какое-то местное обезболивающее средство? — спросил Фрейзер. — Или рогипнол достаточно силён и может гарантировать, что жертва не проснётся даже от боли при несении татуировки?  
— Рогипнола бы хватило, — уверенно заявил Рэй. — Делать татуировку не так уж больно. А вот пару дней после — паршиво.  
Он не был до конца уверен, знает Фрейзер про его татуировку или нет. Судя по едва заметному движению рядом с Рэем — не знал. Отлично. В кои-то веки нашлось, чем его удивить.  
— Я тебе как-нибудь покажу свою, — пообещал Рэй. — Сейчас раздеваться долго.  
— Звучит интригующе, — осторожно откликнулся Фрейзер.

1974

Наверное, запах сухой мочи — самый ужасный запах в мире, но сейчас он уже почти не чувствовался, и никто его не замечал, кроме Рэя. По крайней мере, он так надеялся. Господи, как он на это надеялся.  
Полицейский участок жил своей жизнью. Кругом звонили телефоны, люди кричали, и Рэю казалось, будто он очутился в каком-то туннеле и смотрит на самого себя сквозь толстое стекло. Тощий парнишка в покосившихся очках и с расстеленным пиджаком на коленях ёжится на жёстком пластиковом стуле.  
Через пару стульев от него Стэлла пересказывала случившееся родителям. Рэй видел, как она указывает в его сторону, сопровождая жест полным восхищением взглядом, и молился, чтобы она не стала сообщать, как именно он отвлёк грабителя. И, Господи, пусть она стоит, где стоит, пусть не подходит ближе.  
Отец Стэллы съехал от них ещё в начале года. «Ну и пускай. Его всё равно никогда не было дома», — заявила она тогда. И даже теперь мистер и миссис Киркман не сели рядом, а усадили между собой Стэллу, используя её словно щит.  
Рэй позвонил домой сказать, что с ним всё в порядке, но отец не мог уйти с работы, машина у них была всего одна, а автобусы в это время ходят как придётся — так что пока ещё мама доберётся в участок. Ну и ничего, она ему тут не нужна. Он уже не маленький.  
Шум и суета вокруг почему-то успокаивали. Рэй съехал пониже на стуле, стараясь не двигаться по возможности, чтобы никто не учуял запах, и стал ждать, пока кто-нибудь его позовёт.

1997

Вернувшись в участок, чтобы разослать по городу ориентировку, они столкнулись со Стэллой. Она дожидалась Уэлша — поговорить насчёт какого-то ордера.  
В присутствии Стэллы Фрейзер всегда нервничал. Рэй так и не понял, имело это какое-то отношение к нему или дело было просто в несовпадении характеров. Так или иначе, но, рассказывая Стэлле про Шэннон Рэйнольдс, Рэй постарался встать между ней и Фрейзером.  
Стэлла вскинула брови.  
— Стоит мне только подумать, что в преступном мире ничего нового не случается...  
— Надеюсь, это не значит, что они умнее, — отозвался Рэй. — Достаточно и того, что их больше.  
— Хочешь показать фотографии в новостях? — спросила она. — У меня есть знакомые на WGN и ABC, а Мария, кажется, знает одного парня с Fox.  
Он быстро покачал головой.  
— Нет-нет-нет. Не хочу спугнуть этого типа. — Фрейзер стоял в сторонке так тихо, что это даже немного тревожило.  
— Всё ещё носишь браслет, — сказала Стэлла, и Рэй только теперь заметил, что всё это время теребил его одним пальцем. — Ни за что бы не поверила, что он протянет больше двадцати минут — с твоим-то образом жизни.  
— Смеёшься? Они всё время рвутся. Просто он стоит три бакса, так что я просто каждый раз покупаю новый.  
Тут дверь Уэлша открылась, Стэлла сказала: «Увидимся», — и скрылась в кабинете.

1974

У кассы в «Яме» всё время лежало что-нибудь новенькое: цепи для ключей, пуговицы, зажигалки с логотипами групп. Как-то однажды Рэй бродил вдоль стеклянных витрин с футболками, на которые у него не было денег, и вдруг ударился рукой о стойку с тяжёлыми серебряными браслетами.  
Рэй никогда в жизни не носил украшений. У него даже часов пока не было, хотя иногда он надевал отцовские. Они были тяжёлые и тёплые и свободно болтались у него на руке. Ладони у него были большие и неуклюжие, как и ступни. Мама говорила, это значит, что он вырастет высоким, и ему хотелось, чтобы это уже поскорее случилось.  
Он снял с крючка один браслет. К браслету была прицеплена картонка, за которую его вешали, так что надеть его Рэй не мог, но смог положить себе на запястье...  
Выглядело потрясающе.  
Он заплатил свои три бакса и сорвал картонку прямо у прилавка, рассеянно отступая в сторону, когда кто-то пихнул его в спину. Чтобы рука пролезла в браслет, пришлось подогнуть большой палец.  
Надетый браслет отвлекал. Он болтался и скользил, заставляя Рэя обращать на руку внимание: на запястье, на кисть, на предплечье.  
Рэй поднял руку. Теперь она казалась рукой мужчины.

1997

— Твой браслет был подарком от Стэллы? — спросил Фрейзер вежливым и небрежным тоном. Всякий раз, когда он говорил таким тоном, это значило, что он что-то скрывает — Рэй это чувствовал, хотя так пока и не понял, что именно Фрейзер пытается скрыть.  
— Неа, — ответил он. — Я просто купил его, когда ещё был мальчишкой. Решил, что это круто смотрится. — Рэй стукнул факс кулаком. — Давай же, дурацкая машина, отправляй.  
— Позволь мне? — Фрейзер стремительно нажал пару кнопок, факс радостно запищал и принялся всасывать в себя листок. — И ты до сих пор их покупаешь?  
Рэй и сам не знал, зачем это делает.  
— Ну, это уже как бы мой знак, — откликнулся он.  
Мимо прошёл парень из автопарка, и Рэй глубоко втянул воздух, вдыхая запах машинного масла и мыла с пемзой.  
— Выходными пахнет, — сказал он.  
— А?  
— У моего отца была старая рубашка, в которой он чинил машины. Говаривал, что в ней масла больше, чем хлопка. Я чуял эту рубашку и понимал, что пора приниматься за работу.  
— Я помню форму моего отца, — сказал Фрейзер. — Он надевал её, когда уходил.  
Рэй состроил сочувственную гримасу.  
— А форма пахнет? — спросил он и понюхал плечо Фрейзера.  
Пахло шерстяным трикотажем и кожей, и чем-то серным — наверное, каким-то лаком. И ещё потом. Рэй и сам не знал, почему это так его удивило. В этой штуке наверняка чертовски жарко. Нельзя же чистить её каждый раз после того, как наденешь.  
Только тут до него дошло, что он стоит в коридоре участка и нюхает своего напарника, словно волк или собака. Фрейзер оцепенел. Кажется, он почти не дышал. Чёрт, я как всегда, подумал Рэй. Вечно на него давлю.  
— Не «Парижский вечер», конечно, но тоже неплохо, — заявил он, хлопая Фрейзера по плечу и аккуратно отступая, чтобы не мешать.  
Фрейзер расслаблялся постепенно, один мускул за другим.  
— Рад это слышать, — пробормотал он.

1974

Любимым певцом у Стэллы был Дэвид Боуи. Когда в «Яме» играла «Moonage Dream» лицо Стэллы как будто становилось другим, и ей нравилось разглядывать фотографию на задней обложке альбома, где, если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть его соски. Дома у неё была такая же пластинка, и она говорила, что фотографии в буклете ещё невероятней.  
— Я бы ему разрешила, — мечтательно заявила она.  
— Так ты к нему и подберёшься. — Рэй посмотрел на фотографию, на бледное хрупкое тело. — И в любом случае, его девчонки не интересуют.  
— Нет, интересуют, иногда. Он и теми, и другими интересуется. — Она прислонилась к стойке с пластинками и прижала альбом к груди. — Если бы он опять выступил в Чикаго, я бы могла с ним познакомиться.  
Рэй представил себе эту картину. Стэлла и Боуи сплетались в позах, которые он смутно припоминал по «Пентхаусу». Белые хрупкие руки, светлые волосы... От этих мыслей что-то непривычно сжималось в животе.  
Конечно, он представлял себя со Стэллой, представлял, как они занимаются тем, что он не до конца мог себе вообразить. Но представлять её с другим парнем — это не совсем то же самое.  
Наверное, с ним что-то не так.

1997

Утром в понедельник Рэя на стуле дожидалась розовая записка: «В двадцать четвёртый только что позвонила девушка, которой сделали татуировку». Рэй набрал номер Фрейзера в консульстве и сказал:  
— Надеюсь, ни от чего не оторвал.  
Если Шэннон Рэйнольдс была высокой, белой и напуганной, то Аманда Джексон оказалась низенькой, чёрной и совершенно спокойной. В участок она приехала прямо из больницы, где проходила хирургическую ординатуру, даже не сменив свою белую форму.  
— Я не пострадала, — заявила она. — Я злюсь, я растеряна, я чувствую себя полной дурой, что подставилась, но, думаю, мне повезло, что мне не причинили вреда... а только украсили.  
С парнем она познакомилась на акустическом блюзовом концерте.  
— Не знаю, почему пригласила его домой, — созналась она. — Обычно я веду себя умнее. Просто он почему-то казался совершенно безобидным... он ничего такого не делал, просто впечатление складывалось.  
— Когда вы пришли к вам, вы что-нибудь пили?  
Она с отвращением фыркнула.  
— Да. Ну не идиотка ли. Но я подумала: это же моё вино, мои бокалы, что такого — понимаете? — Ребятам из двадцать четвёртого с отпечатками тоже не повезло.  
— Вам, наверное, нужно взглянуть? — Она приспустила белые брюки, чтобы показать им татуировку.  
У змеи было семь голов.  
— В чём дело? — спросила она, увидев, как они переглянулись. Фрейзер молча показал ей снимок шестиглавой змеи Шэннон. Аманда закусила губу. — Думаете, он ведёт счёт?  
— Боюсь, — ответил Фрейзер, — что вероятность этого очень велика.  
Рэй вздохнул.  
— Ладно, у нас на свободе серийный татуировщик, и, очевидно, было ещё пять жертв, про которых мы пока не знаем. Надо бы разослать скетч по участкам. Когда Сесил в следующий раз приходит? В четверг?  
— Возможно, я бы смог сделать набросок и избавить миз Джексон от повторного визита, — сказал Фрейзер.  
Рэй кивнул; штатный художник работал по весьма вольному расписанию. А у Фрейзера, конечно, по чистой случайности оказался при себе альбом. Рэй понятия не имел, где Фрейзер его прятал. Может, опять в штанах.  
Фрейзер рисовал, Рэй смотрел, а Аманда критиковала.  
— Челюсть не такая тяжёлая. Нет, никакой щетины.  
Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, подумал Рэй. Фрейзеру, похоже, нравятся сильные, самостоятельные женщины. Может, у них что-то выгорит.  
— Довольно похоже, — наконец сказала Аманда. Рэй посмотрел на рисунок.  
— Самый неподозрительный подозреваемый, какого я видел, — сказал он. Лицо было почти хорошеньким: длинные волосы, полные губы и какой-то слабый подбородок. — Ничего удивительного, что девушки спокойно приглашают его домой.  
— Наверное, поэтому я не насторожилась, — сказала Аманда. — Вы хорошо рисуете, констебль.  
— Премного благодарен, — ответил Фрейзер. — Если вас не затруднит, нам бы очень помогло, если бы у нас было и более точное изображение татуировки.  
— Да, конечно. — Она встала, отчего её бедро оказалось практически на уроне глаз Фрейзера, и снова приспустила брюки с одной стороны.  
Повисло долгое, неловкое молчание, во время которого Фрейзер рисовал, а Аманда искала, на чём остановить взгляд.  
Она хорошо владела собой. Рэй сомневался, что смог бы спокойно стоять с наполовину спущенными штанами, пока какой-то чудаковатый красавец в красном мундире разглядывает что-то в паре дюймов от его промежности. Кожа у неё была тёмная, так что Рэй не мог видеть, покраснела ли она, но, кажется, дышала она довольно быстро.  
— Я знаю, это всё очень непросто, — сказал он негромко, чтобы не напугать её.  
— Я хочу помочь любым доступным мне способом, — откликнулась она с некоторым напряжением.  
— Вы помогаете.  
— Да, — тепло сказал Фрейзер, откладывая карандаш и поднимаясь. — Ваша помощь будет бесценна.  
— Фрейзер, дай даме свой номер телефона, — сказал Рэй. — Она может ещё что-нибудь вспомнить. — Фрейзер сам никогда не додумается. Возможно, Аманда его немного подтолкнёт.  
Фрейзер оторвал листок бумаги и написал на нём своё имя, включая и средний инициал. Подумав минутку, он записал номер своего телефона. Рэй заглядывал ему через плечо и видел, что это номер его собственного сотового. Хорошая мысль. Никогда не бывает лишним убедиться, что пути правосудия не пройдут в излишней близости от стола констебля Тёрнбула.  
— Давайте я тоже оставлю свой номер. — Она написала три цифры. — Я буду рада помочь любым способом.  
Фрейзер взял бумажку.  
— Я ценю вашу гражданскую сознательность.  
Рэй покачал головой. Конечно, он и сам отнюдь не Ромео, но даже он смог бы выдать что-нибудь получше.

**Часть вторая: Загадочный танец**

_Что ж, я помню, как погасли огни,  
И я пытался сделать вид, что не было никаких сомнений.  
Она думала, что я всё знаю, а я думал, что знает она,  
Так что мы оба были готовы, но не знали, как нам начать._

_Elvis Costello, «Mystery Dance»_

1975

Мать Стэллы начала встречаться с профессором из университета Лойолы. Стэлла говорила, что мать вышла бы за него замуж, но не хочет терять дом. Всё равно он проводил у них большую часть времени, и иногда в разговорах Стэлла называла его «папой».  
У профессора Адлера была дочь по имени Нэнси. Нэнси училась на первом курсе колледжа и часто бывала у Стэллы дома, потому что там было просторнее, чем в отцовской квартире, и тише, чем в общаге. Сама Стэлла, похоже, была для неё чем-то вроде куклы Барби. Стэлла теперь то и дело появлялась в школе с выкрашенными золотым лаком ногтями или серебряными заклёпками на джинсах, потому что они с Нэнси накануне занимались всякой девчачьей ерундой.  
Рэй иногда видел Нэнси в «Яме», когда она приходила встретить Стэллу после школы: высокая пухленькая студентка в больших затемнённых очках с крашеными блондинистыми волосами четырёх или пяти оттенков. Она была ничего, хотя он никогда толком не знал, о чём с ней разговаривать, а она всегда смотрела на него так, словно изо всех сил пытается удержаться от смеха.  
Впрочем, от неё тоже была польза. У неё были друзья в Нью-Йорке. Она ездила к ним в гости и привозила оттуда самые безумные пластинки, которые Стэлла время от времени давала ему послушать. А когда Стэлла пожаловалась, что не может попасть ни на один живой концерт, приятель Нэнси, Нокс, достал ей фальшивое удостоверение личности. Потом он достал такое же и Рэю. В нём говорилось, что Рэй родился в 1957 году, и это было как-то дико. Его родители тогда даже ещё не поженились.  
Стэлла часто ходила куда-нибудь с Нэнси и Ноксом и обычно брала с собой Рэя, хотя на самом деле встречалась с парочкой других парней.  
— У них нет вкуса, — объясняла она. — Им только Led Zeppelin подавай.  
Нокс с Рэем не разговаривал.  
— Он думает, ты из этих, ну, понимаешь. — Нэнси подняла руку и уронила кисть, расслабляя запястье. Рэй уставился на неё, и она поспешно добавила: — Это из-за браслета. Парни не носят браслеты.  
— Куча парней носит браслеты, — пробормотал Рэй. У Нокса какие-то дурацкие представления о моде.  
— А знаешь, кстати, — вмешалась Стэлла, — знаешь, у кого был браслет? У того грабителя из банка.  
От унижения его бросило в жар, как бывало всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о том дне.  
— Не болтай, — отозвался он. Если она по-прежнему убеждена, что он сделал это нарочно, зачем убеждать её в обратном?  
— Сам не болтай. — Она ткнула его острым локотком. — Был. Я помню. Когда в тебя тычут рукой с пистолетом, обычно замечаешь, что на ней надето. И кроме того... — Её рука скользнула в задний карман рэевых джинсов и тут же выскользнула обратно. Всё произошло так быстро, что он почти поверил, будто это ему почудилось. — Рэю нравится девочки. Правда, Рэй?  
— Ему нравишься ты, — ответила Нэнси.

1997

— Итак, — сказал Рэй, когда они проводили Аманду до дверей участка. — Что делаем дальше? Есть идеи?  
— К сожалению, с нашей стороны, очевидно, бессмысленно ожидать, что он будет выбирать жертв одного типа или искать их в одном и том же месте.  
— Я вот что подумал, — заметил Рэй. — Инструменты для татуировок в супермаркете не купишь.  
— Тогда, возможно, будет полезно, если мы найдём его поставщика, — согласился Фрейзер.  
В самом Чикаго и его ближайших окрестностях было, пожалуй, не меньше сотни тату-салонов. Но тут как раз кстати могли прийтись кое-какие сомнительные знакомства Рэя, и потому они с Фрейзером прямиком отправились на угол Белмонт и Кларк, в «Двойного Дракона».  
Толстяк Лен, как всегда, когда у него не было клиентов, сидел в задней комнате за пишущей машинкой.  
— Здорово, Хэмингуэй! — окликнул его Рэй от двери. — Оторвись от своего романа и побудь минутку хорошим гражданином. Мы с Леном старые знакомые, — пояснил он в ответ на приподнятые брови Фрейзера.  
— Я делать рука Рэя. — На самом деле Лен прекрасно говорил по-английски, когда это его устраивало. Но сейчас, похоже, ему захотелось, чтобы Фрейзер его недооценивал. — Семьдесят седьмой год, первый год работы мой мастерская.  
По лицу Фрейзера Рэй видел, что тот считает в уме.  
— Он выглядеть молодо, да, детское лицо, но у него быть карточка, говорить — ему двадцать. Я только год назад приехать из Китая, не знать, что американцы так лгать. — Лен опустил взгляд. — Это волк?  
Когда Рэй показал ему набросок татуировки Аманды и снимок Шэннон, Лен поднял брови.  
— Неплохо. Профессиональная работа, а?  
— Принудительная, — сообщил ему Рэй.  
— Сукин сын, — отозвался Лен, на этот раз уже без всякого акцента. Рэй украдкой скосил глаза на Фрейзера и огромным удовольствием убедился, что у того на лице не отразилось ни грамма удивления. — Нам и так достаётся от городских властей, даже если мы колем только тех, кто сам этого хочет.  
Рэй показал Лену портрет подозреваемого, и Лен покачал головой.  
— Я бы ему шею свернул, — сказал он.  
— Ну да, только надо его сначала найти, — отозвался Рэй. — Такое ведь не сделаешь каким попало инструментом, так? Вот я и думаю, может, получится вычислить его через поставщика.  
Лен кивнул.  
— Я не особенно слежу за тусовкой, — сказал он. — Спросите Сильвер. Сильвер знает.

1975

Существо у дверей «La Mere Vipere» — тощий темноволосый парень в драных джинсах, кружевном лифчике и ошейнике — рассматривало фальшивое удостоверение Рэя, поджав ярко-красные губы. Чашечки лифчика на узкой груди были плоские, смятые. Рэй не знал, куда деть глаза.  
В конце концов он вернул Рэю удостоверение и молча покачал головой.  
Впрочем, в паре кварталов было местечко под названием «Бродяжий приют», и туда пускали любого, кто готов выложить два бакса за вход. Следом за Стэллой, Нэнси и Ноксом Рэй спустился по узкой лестнице в заполненный дымом зал. Дым был таким густым, что луч прожектора казался твёрдым.  
Нокс и Нэнси искали какого-то парня по имени Картер. Правда, они не знали, как он выглядит, так что они собирались просто покрутиться с народом. Рэй и Стэлла, работая локтями, пробрались сквозь толпу. Рэй вручил доллар лысому здоровяку у бочки и получил взамен два пластиковых стакана с пивом. Прошлым вечером оно, наверное, даже было холодным.  
Группа называлась «Жаждущие». Стэлла знала их вокалиста, и он написал про неё песню — так она, во всяком случае, утверждала. Песня называлась «Мусорная малышка», а в припеве пелось что-то вроде: «Не трать понапрасну время, она ещё слишком мала, чтобы её трахнуть».  
Несмотря на визги солиста и ритмику отбойного молотка, некоторые парочки ухитрялись танцевать — или просто лапали друг друга на танцполе. Рэй, прищурившись, разглядывал высокую пару в углу.  
— Эй, эй, Стэл. — Он схватил её за локоть. — Ты только посмотри на этих...  
— Рэй, если собираешься позорить меня и вести себя, как придурок, можешь идти домой.  
От этого места у него неприятно ныл затылок, как будто он готовился сделать что-то унизительное.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — ответил он.

1997

Лен ушёл звонить этому Сильверу или Сильвер, чтобы предупредить об их визите, а Фрейзер принялся рассматривать развешанные по стенам образцы надписей и рисунков. Были среди них и самые обычные: «Мать», «Польская принцесса», «Прирождённый неудачник», — но большую часть составляли китайские иероглифы. Фрейзер вполне мог их сейчас читать, кто его знает.  
— Твоя татуировка похожа на какую-нибудь из этих?  
— Нет, Фрейзер, моя уникальна. — На Рэе была одна футболка, поэтому он просто задрал рукав, демонстрируя Фрейзеру рисунок.  
Фрейзер некоторое время молчал, так что Рэй уже начинал нервничать.  
— На это потребовалось довольно много краски, — наконец сказал Фрейзер. — Должно быть, рука сильно болела.  
— Я мало что помню. — Рэй кинул на Фрейзера быстрый взгляд. — Когда я проснулся, у меня голова раскалывалась с похмелья, а к лицу что-то прилипло. Потом оказалось, что эта была этикетка. Я отодрал её от коробки со свечами, чтобы показать Лену, что мне нужно...  
Фрейзер легко прикоснулся к наколке, как будто это до сих пор, даже через столько лет, могло причинить боль.  
— Почему «чемпион»?  
— Меня все об этом спрашивают, а я даже не знаю толком, что сказать. — Плечо покалывало. — Просто в этом что-то было. Много чего. — Он накрыл татуировку ладонью. — Мама говорила, что я всё делаю только чтобы выпендриться, мол, не поощряй его, Дэмьен. Но отец так разозлился, что даже говорить не мог. Типа я навсегда поставил на себе клеймо, что вышел из низов. Если б я начал с ним пререкаться, как обычно, он бы, наверное, меня из дома вышвырнул.  
— Ну, в конце концов, тут же сказано не «Прирождённый неудачник», — заметил Фрейзер.  
Рэй криво усмехнулся.  
— Не обольщайся, Фрейзер. В те времена любая татуировка говорила «Прирождённый неудачник».

1975

Ударник из «Йист» утверждал, что раньше играл с Джонни Тёндерсом. У Рэя, по правде сказать, были на этот счёт некоторые сомнения, но поклонники у «Йист» были серьёзные, с этим не поспоришь.  
Рэй полчаса копался в своём шкафу, выбирая такой прикид, чтобы без проблем пробраться мимо предков и в то же время не выглядеть позёром в «Бродяжьем приюте». Он не делал прорех на своей одежде, потому что терпеть не мог, когда маме приходилось тратить деньги понапрасну. Может, он и правда позёр.  
Стэлла, наверное, могла бы явиться туда в бальном платье и с тиарой на голове, и всё равно не прослыть позёркой. Если выпендривается девчонка, все знают, что она делает это не для того, чтобы с кем-нибудь переспать. Если девчонке хочется с кем-то переспать, ей достаточно просто появиться в клубе.  
Правда, Стэлла умела танцевать. Она могла танцевать часами. Щёки у неё розовели, а волосы становились чуть влажными от пота; когда она поднимала их кверху, чтобы немного остудить шею, от запаха у Рэя мутилось в голове, и дело вряд ли было в пиве. Когда танцуешь, пиво хорошо выходит.  
Где-то около часа ночи она оттащила его в сторону от танцпола и поцеловала.  
Она целовала его так долго, что он чуть не отключился. Её маленький рот был скользким от сиреневой помады и отдавал дешевым пивом на вкус. Он столько лет воображал себе этот момент, но вот момент пришёл — а он даже не осознал этого толком, потому что в голове крутилось: куда ему деть руки, и что если Нэнси расскажет всё миссис Киркман, которой он на самом деле не нравится, и ещё ему нечем дышать, потому что его нос утыкается Стэлле в щёку...  
Это было невероятно.  
Но на обратном пути Стэлаа сидела впереди вместе с Нэнси, а на следующей день в школе держалась за руки с Брайаном Свенсеном, как ни в чём ни бывало. И что-то в выражении её лица подсказывало Рэю, что если он хотя бы заикнётся об этом, она над ним только посмеётся.  
Должно быть, в процессе поцелуя он всё-таки обращал на происходящее больше внимания, чем ему казалось, потому что после он мог мысленно воспроизвести его всех деталях. Он завалил два словарных диктанта и трижды пропустил звонок, прежде чем воспоминание померкло, и к нему вернулась способность воспринимать реальность.

1997

Рэй решил, что дома ему будет думаться лучше, чем в ресторане, поэтому по дороге они захватили китайской еды. Кинув Фрейзеру пульт от телевизора, он стал вытаскивать коробки из пакета, попутно швырнув Дифу пару кусочков. Он не обращал внимания на экран, пока не зацепился взглядом за знакомое лицо.  
— Погоди, Фрейзер, вернись на пару... Я так и думал! Это же Фрэнк Константин, мой бывший напарник по девятнадцатому.  
Те же глаза с опущенными внешними уголками, то же неряшливое большое пальто — да, это точно был Фрэнк, несмотря на прибавившуюся в волосах седину.  
Включился звук.  
—...не только больше сочувствия к тем, кто становится жертвами преступлений из-за своей сексуальной ориентации, — говорил Фрэнк, — но и больше поддержки геям и лесбиянкам, которые сами являются служителями закона — потому что, видит Бог, они в ней нуждаются...  
Рэя бросило в жар. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Фрейзера и жестом велел ему молчать.  
— Собственно говоря, — продолжала тем временем дамочка-интервьюер, — именно такой опыт и подтолкнул вас к созданию рабочей группы, не так ли, детектив?  
— Не может быть, — пробормотал Рэй, не глядя опускаясь на диван. — Фрэнк не голубой.  
Журналистке ответил женский голос:  
— Совершенно верно. — Камера отодвинулась, показывая сидящую рядом с Фрэнком молодую женщину. Военные штаны, чёрная футболка. Фамильные печальные глаза Константинов. — Будучи одной из первых открытых лесбиянок среди детективов города, я испытала на себе всё, начиная от...  
Рэй осел на диване.  
— Это Джессика, — сообщил он Фрейзеру. — Это не Фрэнк. Это его дочь.  
— Знаете, когда нужно притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься... на это уходит очень много сил. Мой отец всегда говорил мне: «Жизнь слишком коротка, малышка». — Джессика усмехнулась Фрэнку.  
— Господи, она же вылитая мать, — пробормотал Рэй. — Когда я её видел, она была совсем крошкой. — Фрейзер как-то странно смотрел на него. — Прости. Просто меня это как-то выбило из колеи, ну, что Фрэнк может быть...  
— Я понимаю, — успокаивающе ответил Фрейзер.  
— В смысле, в этом нет ничего такого, но понимаешь, тебе кажется, что ты кого-то знаешь, а потом...  
— Я понимаю.  
По телевизору журналистка задавала следующий вопрос:  
— Вас не беспокоит, что некоторые в полиции Чикаго уже называют вашу группу «голубым корпусом»?  
Джессика снова усмехнулась.  
— Поверьте, Эми, всем нам приходилось слышать выражения и похуже.

1976

— Ой, смотри, новый альбом «Runaways» уже тут! — Стэлла толкнула Рэя локтем и всучила ему пластинку. — Как, по-твоему, они сексуальные?  
Они презрительно усмехались с обложки, одновременно крутые и ранимые, похожие на панков-подростков.  
— Думаю, они могли бы надрать мне задницу. — Это был комплимент.  
— Ага. — Она кинула на него озорной взгляд из-под ресниц. — Если бы ты не захотел, они могли бы тебя заставить. — Она указала на темноволосую. — Она бы держала тебя за руки...  
Господи! Вот зачем она это делает? Да ещё в музыкальном магазине? Временами ему казалось, что ей просто нравится дурить ему голову, нравится смотреть, сколько этой дряни он от неё вытерпит, да ещё и добавки попросит.  
Но ночью, во сне, когда сильная и загадочная девчонка забиралась на него сверху, за руки его держала Стэлла и наклонялась так близко, что он чувствовал на лице её дыхание.

1997

Студия Сильвер находилась в Эванстоне, в дальнем конце района, где обычно закупаются студенты. В студии было много света и пахло зелёным чаем. Сама Сильвер оказалась очень любезна — той любезностью, на которую способна только женщина шести футов роста, с коротко стриженными седыми волосами, колечком в носу и достаточно низким вырезом майки, чтобы можно было разглядеть быка и акробата, вытатуированных на её костлявой груди.  
На её пальцах, запястьях, в бровях и ушах блестел металл. На миг у Рэя вспыхнуло желание показать ей свою татуировку, но это было глупо. Ему не нужно ничего доказывать. Плюс к тому, в чём бы они не состязались — в стильности или в высоте болевого порога, — она определённо уложила его на обе лопатки.  
Они едва начали пересказывать ей свою историю, как звякнул медный колокольчик, оповещая о приходе клиента.  
— Посмотрите пока галерею, — сказала Сильвер. — Я сейчас вернусь.  
С первого рисунка, перед которым остановился Рэй, на них смотрело женское лицо, прекрасное и далёкое. Вместо волос его окружала копна вьющихся змей. Нда, они определённо далеко ушли от роз и кровоточащих сердец.  
На следующем красовались две женщины, очень похожие на Сильвер. В руках они держали луки и стрелы, а месте правой груди, к ужасу Рэя, у них был только зарубцевавшийся шрам. Рядом висел прикованный к скале парень. Большая птица вырывала из его живота куски плоти, а на его лице были написаны одновременно экстаз и невыносимое страдание. За ним — воин-скелет, как в том фильме про аргонавтов.  
— Удивительно сильная работа, — заметил Фрейзер.  
Рэй проследил его взгляд и увидел мужика с бородой, прикованного к шесту. Он пытался вырваться — было почти видно, как от усилия напрягаются мышцы. В нескольких футах от него сидела женщина. Рот её был открыт, словно она говорила или пела, а в уголках глаз собрались морщинки, как будто тот парень чем-то её забавлял.  
— Сильвер, очевидно, специализируется на мифологических сюжетах. Это Одиссей и сирена, — сказал Фрейзер.  
— Это она его привязала?  
— Нет, — ответил Фрейзер. — Считалось, что устоять перед песней сирены невозможно. Одиссей хотел стать единственным мужчиной, кто услышал её и остался в живых. Но он не стал полагаться только на веру, что сможет вспомнить о долге, когда песня зазвучит, и приказал своим людям приковать себя к мачте.  
Диф что-то проскулил и прислонился к икрам Фрейзера сзади.  
— Очевидно, недостаточно крепко, — ответил Фрейзер.

1976

Рэй замечал, что девчонки обожают возиться с волосами друг друга. Один из учителей даже отбирал щётки и резинки для волос, как жвачку.  
— Леди, — резко заявлял он, — прошу воздержаться от подражания приматам в моём классе.  
— Он просто завидует, потому что сам лысый, — прошептал Рэй, и Стэллу впервые оставили в классе на время ленча, потому что она никак не могла перестать смеяться.  
Прежде чем отправиться в «Бродяжий приют», Нокс и его приятели, которых он приводил с собой, любили поторчать внизу, поиграть на бильярде или совершить налёт на холодильник миссис Киркман. Но Рэю нравилось подниматься наверх и смотреть, как Нэнси и Стэлла красят друг друга и делают друг другу причёски. Смотреть, как девчонка красит губы, — это сексуально, но ещё сексуальнее смотреть, как девчонка красит губы другой девчонке.  
Рэй уже давно отказался от попыток разобраться, почему что-то его заводит. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы у него был кто-то, как Нэнси у Стэллы. Старший брат, который мог бы сказать ему, что он нормальный.  
В тот вечер, когда «Жаждущие» вернулись из Нью-Йорка с новым басистом, у Нэнси был новый гель для волос, который ей хотелось попробовать на Стэлле. Даже на другом конце комнаты он пах, как огромная клубника.  
— На тебя все пчёлы слетятся, — сказал Рэй.  
— Заткнись, — откликнулась Стэлла, а Нэнси тем временем мастерски втирала бледно-розовую субстанцию ей в волосы.  
— Чего желаешь, дорогуша? Как насчёт причёски в духе Элвиса? — Нэнси зачесала боковые пряди вверх. Пряди осталась стоять.  
Стэлла скорчила рожицу своему отражению в зеркале через плечо Рэя.  
— Господи, только не это.  
— Закрой глаза и доверься мне, — распорядилась Нэнси. — Рэй, скажи мне, если она будет подглядывать. — Она пригладила волосы Стэллы по бокам и перекинула их вперёд. — Если бы у нас был цветной гель, можно было бы добавить красок.  
— Ого, — протянула Стэлла, открывая глаза. — А я крутая. — Потом у неё в глазах появился хулиганский огонёк, и она схватилась за гель. — А теперь дай я сделаю причёску Рэю.  
— Мне?  
Стэлла усадила его на стул и выдавила огромную пахучую каплю ему в волосы прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то возразить.  
Пальцы Стэллы у него в волосах были прохладными. Совсем не то, что в кресле у парикмахера, мистера Деметроса. Нэнси пододвинулась вместе со своим складным стулом и убрала волосы у него с висков. Боже, это было невероятно. Он не смел вздохнуть, чтобы не опозориться.  
— Ух ты, — вздохнула Стэлла, и он увидел, что она поставила ему все волосы дыбом. Господи, да ему можно дать девятнадцать. — Когда-нибудь ты должен дать мне их осветлить.  
Нэнси взяла щётку и стала приглаживать волосы у него на загривке, отчего у него по коже побежали мурашки.  
— Девчонки занимаются этим в школе? — спросил он.  
В зеркале Стэлла и Нэнси обменялись весёлыми взглядами поверх его головы.  
— И что? — спросила Стэлла.  
— Девчонкам сходит с рук убийство.

1997

Рэй так увлёкся, разглядывая типа, который превращался в свинью, что едва не налетел на Фрейзера. Фрейзер остановился перед рисунком, на котором двое парней в доспехах, с мечами и щитами, жали друг другу руки. Один из них, стоящий ближе, бросил щит на землю. На обоих предплечьях у него были вытатуированы змеи. Тату внутри тату. Клёво.  
Ну хорошо, это было не рукопожатие. Они так сжимали друг другу руки, что это походило почти на объятие, и стояли они так близко, что бедро одного оказалось между ног другого. Ничего неприличного, но весьма двусмысленно, особенно если присмотреться к выражению их лиц — а истолковать это выражение иначе, чем как любовь, было сложно. Картинка чем-то походила на обложку пластинки из семидесятых, только вот Рэй сомневался, что Фрейзеру в его Юконе часто попадались пластинки Дэвида Боуи.  
— Перифой и Тесей, — проговорил Фрейзер почти обращаясь к самому себе. — Они отбросили оружие и предпочли дружбу сражению. Один из величайших союзов в мифологии.  
— Да ну? И чем всё закончилось?  
— Э... ну, по правде говоря, тем, что один из них оставил другого в загробном мире, но тем не менее...  
— Извините, что так получилось. — Рядом с ним возникла Сильвер. — Итак... Вы начали рассказывать про... насильственные татуировки? Слухи ходят всякие, но это первый достоверный случай, о котором я слышала. — Она посмотрела на портрет подозреваемого и покачала головой. — Я его не знаю.  
— Как думаете, мы сможем вычислить этого парня по его поставщику?  
Она сочувственно улыбнулась.  
— Есть сотни поставщиков, которые работают по почте. Почти все свои материалы и инструменты я заказываю из Нью-Йорка.  
— Чёрт.  
— А вы не можете просто устроить засаду или как там это у вас называется?  
— Это сложно, учитывая, что он не использует один и тот же бар дважды.  
— А его жертвы?  
— Симпатичные. Кроме этого, ничего общего. Разный возраст, разные расы, всё разное.  
— Сколько их?  
— Мы встречались с двумя, — ответил Фрейзер. — У нас есть основания полагать, что было как минимум пять других. — Он показал ей рисунок змеи с бедра Аманды. — Вы не знаете художника, который специализируется на змеях или подобного рода кельтских узорах?  
— На самом деле почти у каждого есть какие-то свои вариации на обе темы. И то, и другое очень популярно. — Она потёрла нижнюю губу двумя пальцами. — С другой стороны, это не трафаретные заготовки. Это сужает круг поисков.  
— Вы можете дать нам список художников, способных выполнить работу такого уровня?  
Сильвер вытащила большую вертушку с карточками и принялась их перелистывать.  
— Я не могу, — сказала она, — но мой фотограф сможет. Она своего рода центр всего нашего сообщества — для неё это много значит. — Она нашла нужный номер и написала его на обратной стороне одной из своих визиток.  
Рэй потёр подбородок.  
— А что, если вы ей позвоните, замолвите за нас словечко? Речь ведь о ёё клиентах, а мы ей никто.  
— Просто скажите ей, что парень рисует насильно, — откликнулась Сильвер, — и она сама поможет вам его прищучить.

1976

Чипа Шуевска никогда нельзя было назвать особенно симпатичным: слишком костлявый, зубы торчат, плохая кожа, — но одного у него было не отнять: ему наплевать, когда на него пялятся.  
В десятом классе он побрился налысо, а когда волосы отросли, сбрил их снова, оставив только узкую полоску посреди головы. У него была куча бандан, и он любил повязать парочку на одно бедро. По мнению Рэя, это смотрелось бы куда более впечатляюще, если бы ноги у него не были такими же тощими, как и руки.  
И вот однажды он пришёл в школу с большой буквой «А» в круге, вытатуированной на руке.  
— Настоящая? — спросил Рэй. — Наверное, врать пришлось много.  
У Чипа как будто появилось наглядное доказательство, что кто-то верит, будто ему уже есть восемнадцать, и это было круто.  
— Больно было?  
— Чёртовски, — ответил Чип.  
Первым результатом стало то, что учитель по обществознанию заставил Чипа писать реферат об анархии. Наверное, это доказывало, что делать такую татуировку — глупость и позёрство.  
И всё-таки она была настоящая.

1997

— Итак, — сказал Рэй, пока они возвращались к машине. — Похоже, я серьёзно промахнулся, когда прогуливал мифы в десятом классе.  
— Некоторые из них оставляют очень сильное впечатление, — ответил Фрейзер. — Возможно, на меня они подействовали больше, чем на других. Моё социальное и... романтическое развитие протекало в отрыве от популярной культуры. Поэтому, будучи избавлен от социального давления, которое вынуждало бы меня направить мои желания на Ракель Уэлч или ряд взаимозаменяемых объектов, я... — И тут он замолчал, а ведь самое интересное только начиналось.  
Рэй подождал с минуту, пока не убедился, что Фрейзер не собирается продолжать.  
— И что, значит, ты увлёкся этими, как их там, сиренами?  
Повисла ещё одна долгая пауза, потом Фрейзер ответил:  
— Да. Что-то вроде того.

1976

Рэй начинал подозревать, что байки про то, как от сигарет перестаёшь расти, — на самом деле не такие уж и байки. Отец у него был среднего роста, а дед по материнской линии — шести футов с лишним, но он так и оставался самым низкорослым парнем в школе.  
Половина десятиклассников уже догнали ростом взрослых мужчин, раздались в плечах и заговорили низкими голосами. Кое-кто из тех, кто в прошлом году и сам был коротышкой, теперь цеплялись к тем, кто ещё не вырос. Впрочем, Рэя они не трогали, потому что Рэй знал, как нужно держаться.  
Для того, кто ещё в третьем классе пять раз сбегал с уроков на «Буллит», в этом не было ничего особенного. Держаться нужно не так, словно ты кому угодно готов надрать задницу. Держаться нужно так, словно ты уже надрал задницу всем, и тебе даже в голову не приходит, что при твоём приближении можно не посторониться и не уступить тебе дорогу.  
Отец научил Рэя нескольким приёмчикам, с помощью которых коротышка может уложить здоровяка на обе лопатки, если застанет его врасплох. Но обычно Рэю они не требовались. Парню, который держится как Буллит, редко приходится драться.  
Стэлле это тоже нравилось. Если, заходя в столовую, он выкладывался на полную катушку, она забывала про сидящего рядом красавчика и одаривала Рэя долгой и жутко сексуальной улыбкой.  
Он нервировал её мать, и именно поэтому каждую неделю Стэлла тащила его с собой в «Бродяжий приют», именно поэтому после полуночи она забывала своего текущего приятеля, которому сказала «нет» вечером, и позволяла Рэю целовать себя в тёмном углу или на автостоянке и проникать руками под свою футболку и трогать до тех пор, пока не начинала задыхаться сильнее, чем от танцев.  
— Рэй, не надо, — шептала она тогда, а потом лизала его в ухо, и это был один из тех противоречивых сигналов, которые убеждали его, что он никогда не поймёт девчонок.  
Экзамены Стэлла сдала влёт, несмотря на то, что танцевала и целовалась с Рэем до двух ночи. Она сказала, что собирается стать адвокатом, как отец: «Мой настоящий отец». Рэй открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: «Девчонки не бывают...» — а потом передумал.

1997

Фотостудия Даны Филипс занимала две из четырёх комнат квартиры в северной части города. Они пришли в разгар сессии, но на кофейном столике нашлись два альбома с фотографиями, здоровая книга в твёрдой обложке и россыпь фотокопий с каких-то вырезок, так что им было чем занять время ожидания.  
Диф немедленно стащил со стола фотоальбом. Он листал страницы носом до тех пор, пока не добрался до снимка волков, воющих на луну, и принялся внимательно его изучать.  
— Твои знакомцы? — спросил Рэй, и Диф тявкнул, словно в самом деле отвечал на вопрос.  
Рэй пожал плечами и переключил внимание на журнальные вырезки.  
Похоже, Филипс была крутым фотографом. В статье из «Ньюсвик» говорилось, что она «голос радикального феминизма в тату-культуре» — что бы это ни значило. У неё брали интервью для «Чикаго Мэгэзин», а ещё она написала большое эссе для бесплатного еженедельника, которое называлось «Краска и община сестёр: татуировка как основа единения женщин».  
Разнообразие снятых Филипс работ поражало: от племенных гавайский татуировок до колючей проволоки на бицепсах мужчин-моделей. Были тут и привычные черепа, флаги и голые красотки. Были чудаки: женщина с огненными солнцами вокруг сосков, парень с алыми следами зубов на лодыжке, словно ему едва не отхватила ногу акула.  
Они узнали несколько работ Сильвер и пару китайских сюжетов, которые, возможно, принадлежали Толстяку Лену, но, как и предсказывала Сильвер, змей и кельтских узлов там было столько, что Рэй и Фрейзер даже не пытались гадать, автором какого из них может оказаться их таинственный художник.  
Ещё на столе лежала большая глянцевая книга в твёрдом переплёте.  
— Смотри, и это тоже её, — сказал Рэй.  
— «Культура тату», — прочитал Фрейзер. — Дана Филипс, с предисловием Майкла Тобиаса.  
Рэй полистал книгу, зачитывая крупные подписи на каждой странице.  
— Фараоны тра-та-та, греческая керамика тра-та-та, клеймо, отмечавшее рабов как собственность хозяина... вот чего хочет наш парень. Придание магических сил, тра-та-та... принадлежность к тайному обществу, доказательство физической стойкости и презрения к боли...  
— Подожди секундочку, — Фрейзер перелистнул страницу назад.  
Две античные красно-чёрные вазы. На одной была изображена обнажённая женщина с небольшой спиралью, вытатуированной на плече. На другой обнажённый парень с мечом дрался с...  
— Смотри-ка.  
Фрейзер кивнул.  
— Геракл сражается с гидрой.  
Рэй пересчитал головы чудовища.  
— Девять, — сказал он. — А у нас пока сколько?  
— У Шэннон Рейнольдс было шесть, — ответил Фрейзер. — А у Аманды Джексон семь.  
— Думаешь, он остановится на девяти?  
— Или переключится на что-нибудь ещё. Перейдёт во вторую фазу, — мрачно заметил Фрейзер.

1977

В одиннадцатом классе Стэлла впервые пришла на танцы с одним и тем же парнем два раза подряд.  
Джонатан Грир был типичным бой-френдом Стэллы: высокий, подтянутый, серьёзный, ответственный. Чертовски скучный.  
Ростом и сложением он уже походил на мужчину. Спортсмен — но бегун, а не футболист. Одиночка, как и все бегуны. Стэлла хотела, чтобы её уважали, и хорошо знала, что этого от парней в раздевалках не дождёшься.  
К Рэю он тоже относился с уважением и этим лишал Рэя даже скромного удовольствия его ненавидеть.  
Рэй случайно проезжал на своём новеньком мотоцикле через баскетбольную площадку как раз в тот вечер, когда в школе проводили вечер для бывших выпускников, и, заглянув в окно, увидел, как Стэлла и Джонатан медленно танцуют под едва слышные звуки квиновской «Somebody to Love».  
По сути, они даже не танцевали, а просто тихо раскачивались под музыку, обнявшись. У Стэллы порозовели щёки, и, когда они повернулись, Рэй увидел, что у Джонатана тоже, а ещё он закрыл глаза. Его губы почти касались её волос.  
Рэй чувствовал, как разрывается от гнева и ревности, словно накачанный воздухом шарик. Десяти дней не прошло, как она позволила ему... а теперь она...  
Он заставил себя встряхнуться. Извлечь урок — вот что тут самое главное.  
Он знал о девчонках достаточно, чтобы понимать: если будешь считать, что недостоин их внимания, они тоже так решат. Поэтому он ещё раз тщательно проиграл в голове всю эту сцену, на этот раз с собой в главной роли: его собственные руки на её талии, его губы в её волосах.  
Когда-нибудь он её добьётся. Она принадлежит ему.

1997

Филипс проводила свою модель — мускулистого парня с татуировками, выглядывающими из под манжет белой рубашки — до двери и опустилась в кресло по другую сторону кофейного столика. Должно быть, Сильвер предупредила её о волке, потому что Филипс на него даже не посмотрела.  
Фрейзер передал ей полароидные снимки и рисунки тату Аманды. Филипс долго на них смотрела.  
— Неприятно это говорить, — наконец произнесла она, — но они прекрасны.  
Голос у неё был как у диджея на радио.  
Потом они показали ей портрет подозреваемого. Его она разглядывала так долго, что Рэй уже начал подозревать, что ей не нравится техника исполнения.  
В конце концов Фрейзер решил немного её подтолкнуть:  
— Сильвер сказала, что вы знаете всех художников, работающих поблизости. Сколько из них, на ваш взгляд, способны выполнить работу такого уровня?  
Филипс пожевала губу. У неё были изумительные глаза, очень тёмно-тёмно-карие, и при взгляде в них всё время казалось, что она вот-вот улыбнётся, даже если она оставалась серьёзной. Оделась она небрежно, голову украшала бейсболка «Чикаго Буллс», повернутая козырьком назад.  
— Техника тут... посредственная, — сказала она, показывая неровный контур. — Не плохая, отнюдь, но на это способно большинство хорошо обученных, опытных художников. Сильвер, например, в своих работах намного его превосходит.  
Она разложила снимки поверх книг и фотоальбомов на кофейном столике.  
— Что касается дизайна... — продолжала она. — Именно дизайн делает его особенным. Если только, конечно, он не копирует рисунок с другого источника... но нет, это маловероятно, так? Из-за голов. Думаю, вы могли бы проверить антикварные коллекции или, возможно...  
— Давайте пока считать, что он сам работает над дизайном, — прервал Фрейзер. — Кто из местных художников мог создать нечто подобное?  
Через открытую дверь студии Рэй видел стол, заваленный всякой всячиной: всю поверхность занимали вспышки, пачки картона, мотки марли и хирургического скотча, кофейные кружки и банки с газировкой, даже коробочка рассыпчатой пудры, той же, какой пользовалась Стэлла. То же самое вываливалось из стоящего рядышком рюкзака.  
— Сама Сильвер, разумеется, — сказала Филипс.  
Не годится: даже если бы Сильвер захотела переодеться мужчиной, она дюймов на шесть выше их подозреваемого.  
— Ещё Джейми Макдоун из Авроры, — продолжила она и раскрыла альбом, демонстрируя женскую спину, которую покрывал рисунок, похожий на страницу из старой книги. Первая буква покоилась в пасти дракона, а вдоль края шла та же замысловатая косичка. — Он делает много собственных работ на кельтскую тематику.  
Она перевернула ещё одну страницу.  
— Это мог бы сделать Эдди Грейвз. — На фотографии змея заглатывала собственный хвост. — Он отошёл от дел, потому что к нему всё время приходили из-за работы с несовершеннолетними. Оак-Парк сам устанавливает ограничение по возрасту, так что его всё поднимали и поднимали, пока фактически не выжили Эдди из этого бизнеса.  
Рэй и Фрейзер переглянулись.  
— О, а ведь это зацепка, правда? — спросила она с восторгом.  
Рэй беззвучно вздохнул. Остается только надеяться, что она не будет мешаться у них под ногами, играя в детектива-любителя.

1977

Семнадцатый день рождения Рэя пришёлся на следующий день после бала бывших выпускников. Родители сводили его в итальянский ресторан и подарили часы и пятьдесят баксов, а потом пришёл Чип — в джинсовой куртке с перевёрнутым американским флагом на спине, за которую его отстранили от занятий в школе, и с упаковкой пива под мышкой. Они сидели перед домом, курили и потягивали пиво.  
— «Chainsaw» выступают в Саркоу-парк, — сказал Чип.  
Рэй подумал о руках Джонатана Грира, лежащих у Стэллы на пояснице.  
— Никакой музыки, — ответил он.  
— Можно пойти на Дайверси, посмотреть на педиков.  
— Не у каждого такой непритязательный вкус.  
Чип засунул четыре банки во внутренние карманы куртки, Рэй сделал то же самое. На городской электричке они добрались до Кларк и выпили своё пиво на стоянке за «Данкин Донатс». Через некоторое время они решили прогуляться и пошли по улицу, заглядывая в витрины магазинов и ресторанов, пока не наткнулись на одно заведение, которое ещё не закрылось.  
— Это тот китаец, который делал мне татуху, — сказал Чип.  
— Да ну? — Рэй сунул руку в карман. Кусочек картона, который он уже несколько месяцев таскал с собой, по-прежнему был на месте. Рэй зашёл в салон и вручил картонку толстяку за прилавком. — Сколько будет стоит сделать такую на плече?  
— Ты не иметь денег. И ты мальчик, — ответил толстяк.  
Рэй только ухмыльнулся и бросил на прилавок подаренный полтинник и фальшивое удостоверение.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — отозвался он.

1997

Зажужжал домофон, и Филипс вскочила, чтобы впустить следующую модель. Это оказался тощий парень со звёздно-полосатыми браслетами вокруг обоих запястий.  
— Эй, вот что тебе нужно сделать, — заявил Рэй Фрейзеру, пока они спускались по лестнице. — Попроси Сильвер набить тебе кленовые листы.  
— Думаю, не стоит, — серьёзно ответил Фрейзер, — хотя однажды по долгу службы мне почти пришлось... но это неважно.  
Рэй чувствовал себя идиотом. Он уселся в машину и перегнулся через сиденье, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверь. Пристёгиваясь, Фрейзер продолжал хмуртиться.  
— Когда я рос, — сказал Фрейзер, — я видел татуировки только у старух, которых называли ведьмами. Женщины инуитов вшивают татуировки в руки и лицо с помощью иглы и сухожилий карибу, вымоченных в масле и саже.  
— Ух ты, — откликнулся Рэй, заводя машину.  
— Много лет спустя я узнал, что большинство татуировок служит выражением того, что можно назвать художественным чутьём, но в силу своего воспитания я продолжаю видеть в них не то, что выбираешь сам, а то, что тебе даруют.  
— То есть всё равно что купить себе диплом Гарварда, в таком духе.  
— Да, именно так.  
Рэй ухмыльнулся ему.  
— Ладно, тогда я устрою тебе татуировку. Будешь членом моего клуба.  
Фрейзер моргнул.  
— Ну, понимаешь. Клуб тех, кто с наибольшей вероятностью умрёт странной смертью. А, что скажешь? Вставим туда ядерную боеголовку и недоеденный салат, и какого-нибудь типа, который душит людей гитарными струнами, Антиканадскую лигу...  
Фрейзер тоже улыбался.  
— Я тронут, Рэй.  
— Мне казалось, это мы уже установили. — Рэй постучал пальцами ему по лбу. — Ну вот. А если сделать её тебе на лице, она может послужить предостережением для других...

1977

На следующий день ему казалось, что вместо плеча у него сырая отбивная. Рука едва поднималась.  
Ко второму ощущение стало такое, словно плечо искололи ножом — так делал отец, чтобы мясо получалось помягче. Рэй прогулял школу, потому что писать было слишком больно, но день всё равно пропал даром, потому что от всего остального рука болела не меньше.  
Ему удалось скрывать татуировку от отца почти неделю. Но в субботу он не вовремя вышел из ванной, и отец заметил.  
Сперва он побледнел, потом побагровел. Рэй просто стоял там: с ненавистных отцу отросших волос на плечи капала вода, сердце громыхало, а он ждал реакции — слова или, может быть, удара.  
В конце концов, отец нарушил молчание.  
— Чемпион, — выплюнул он, и через пару минут Рэй услышал, как грохнула входная дверь и от удара задрожала фарфоровая пастушка на полке.  
— Дэмиен? — раздался из кухни голос матери. — Стэнли?  
Рэй бегом скатился по чёрной лестнице, вскочил на мотоцикл и, управляя только левой рукой, рванул к Стэлле.  
Стэлла спустилась к двери, не успев докрасить ногти на ногах. Увидев его, она улыбнулась  
— Идём наверх, — сказала она. — У меня для тебя подарок.  
Это была пластинка группы, которая называлась «Клэш». Музыка у них была грубая и элегантная одновременно. Рэй осторожно присел в кресло-пуфик, разглядывая обложку альбома.  
— У тебя болит рука?  
Он боялся, что татуировка покажется ей отвратительной, но всё равно задрал рукав и показал.  
— Ой, — сказала она.  
Он смотрел в потолок.  
— Ух ты.  
Она осторожно дотронулась до рисунка. Рана всё ещё оставалась свежей, и пальцы Стэллы, когда она прикоснулась к покрасневшей коже, казались прохладными. Он опустил глаза, глядя на пробор в её волосах.  
— Больно было? — Она подняла голову, и стало видно, как она раскраснелась.  
— Немного.  
— А почему «чемпион»?  
— Хочешь сказать, неправда?  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Сними рубашку и дай посмотреть, — сказала она.  
Он почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, и изо всех сил постарался сдержать участившееся дыхание.  
— Ладно.  
Снимать рубашку одной рукой было неудобно, но согнуть правую как нужно всё равно бы не получилось. Оставшись без рубашки, он просто сел. Он, конечно, занимался с гантелями и вообще тренировался, но Джонатан Грир был бегуном, и он знал, что Гриру он не конкурент.  
Но она не сводила с него горящих глаз.  
— С ней ты правда выглядишь... по-другому.  
Она накрыла татуировку прохладной ладонью, а он наклонился — быстро, прежде чем успел передумать — и поцеловал её. Это был их первый поцелуй наедине, без надзирающей за ними Нэнси.  
Её рот ожил под его губами, и она потянула его на пол, на себя. Они целовались, и целовались, и целовались. Он просунул руку ей под блузку, и она ему позволила; а потом он забрался рукой ей в шорты, и она снова ему разрешила.  
Там всё было скользким и непонятным, и что бы он ни делал, она вздрагивала, или задыхалась, или прижималась ближе, или, наоборот, отстранялась — пока он окончательно не запутался, что делать дальше. Он стянул с неё шорты и трусики, и она разрешила ему и это, но когда он попытался опуститься ниже, чтобы посмотреть, что ли, как всё устроено, она потянула его обратно на себя, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.  
— Я хочу, — сказала она и подёргала край его джинсов.  
— У меня нет с собой... ничего.  
— У меня в среду закончились. — Что бы это ни значило. — Мне можно. Я хочу.  
Он мгновенно вскарабкался на ноги и как можно быстрее избавился от остатков одежды. Она лежала, не шевелясь, и смотрела на него: в задранной до груди рубашке, с узкими бёдрами, тонкими ногами и маленьким треугольником тёмных золотистых волос. Ему хотелось понюхать свои пальцы или даже попробовать на вкус, но было страшно её оттолкнуть, и он не стал.  
Раздевшись, он неловко стащил с неё рубашку и снова опустился сверху.  
Казалось, ничего никуда не подходит; судя по её виду, нельзя было сказать, что ей это нравится; и войти было трудно. Каждый раз, когда он опирался на руки, правое плечо пронзала внезапная тошнотворная боль. Но Стэлла продолжала тянуть его, как будто не хотела, чтобы он останавливался.  
Он полностью вошёл в неё, и тут, пока он гадал, что же дальше, тело само заставило его податься назад и погрузиться глубже. У неё распахнулись глаза, и она обхватила коленями его бёдра.  
Во второй раз она дёрнулась вверх, ему навстречу, и он отвернулся, сцепляя зубы, но это не помогло: он кончал, и останавливаться было уже слишком поздно.  
Пластинка закончилась, и он слышал, как шипит и снова и снова подскакивает игла. Он подвинулся, устраиваясь рядом — Господи, он даже не думал, что получится такой беспорядок — осторожно обнял её и неловко поцеловал в висок.  
— Тебе больно?  
— Я в порядке, — ответила она, не открывая глаз и всё ещё тяжело дыша.  
Пол под ними слегка задрожал — кто-то открыл дверь гаража. Она подскочила, как будто кто-то ткнул её булавкой.  
— Мама, — сказала она, глядя на него огромными глазами, и натянула рубашку.  
Он оделся так быстро, как только мог. На нём была кровь, совсем немного.  
Она распахнула дверь на чёрную лестницу.  
— Увидимся в понедельник, — сказала она, и это чуть-чуть помогло.  
К его возвращению отец уже был дома. Он втащил Рэя в кухню за воротник и задрал ему рукав. Мать подавала какие-то успокоительные реплики. У Рэя были холодные руки, а голоса долетали до него словно издалека. Он просто слушал отца как по телевизору, пока тот не успокоился и не велел стелить кровать и ложиться, а потом ушёл с растерянным видом.

1997

На следующий день Рэю пару раз звонили по поводу людей, покупающих рогипнол, но особенно пользы от них не было.  
Он как раз собирал материалы дела и готовился позвонить Фрейзеру: может, хоть ему удастся найти во всём этом какой-нибудь смысл — когда вошла Стэлла с ещё одной помощницей прокурора. Вид у них был такой, словно они вот-вот не выдержат и согнутся от хохота.  
— Рэй, — воскликнула она, — ой, я должна кому-то рассказать.  
Она схватила его за пиджак и затащила в одну из совещательных комнат, где, слава богу, сейчас не проходило никакого совещания.  
— Ох, ты будешь так смеяться. Знаешь нового ассистента? Ника? Такой высокий парень с сердитым взглядом?  
Рэй кивнул — он не знал, что парень ассистент, но этот взгляд ни с чем не перепутать. Он всегда смотрел так, словно весь мир вызывает у него крайнее неодобрение.  
— Ну вот, он был в клубе, и увидел там Марию. — Мария была ещё одной коллегой Стэллы: четыре фунта одиннадцать дюймов роста и самый изощрённый набор ругательств, которые он когда-нибудь слышал; он снова кивнул. — А с ней была Алекса, и они... ну, знаешь, обнимались и целовались — а в понедельник Ник улучил момент, когда она осталась одна, и попытался её шантажировать.  
— О господи.  
Рэй попытался представить реакцию Марии. В большинстве испано-английских словарей даже слов таких нет.  
— А она просто ответила: «Платить? За что?» и посмеялась над ним, потому что она как ты — из тех людей, кто всегда был би и никогда особенно по этому поводу не заморачивался... что? А, не волнуйся, она на него заявила, так что в ближайшее время юридической работы ему не видать...  
— Я — нет. — В пустой совещательной комнате слова прозвучали слишком громко.  
Секунду она смотрела на него, переключаясь со своего веселья, а потом сообразила, что он имеет в виду.  
— Ох, Рэй. — Она всё ещё улыбалась, но на лице уже проступало знакомое выражение: раздражение пополам с нетерпением. — Я же там была. Дэвид Боуи? Помада? Не припоминаешь?  
У неё был такой уверенный вид. Это вывело его из себя.  
— Дело было... — Его голос звучал так, словно хотел снова принадлежать двенадцатилетке. — Дело было в тебе. Дело всегда было только в тебе.  
И когда он уже не мог выносить её усмешку ни секунды дольше, он просто выскочил из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь и нащупывая в кармане сигареты, которых там больше не было, бросился к машине и рванул прочь, куда глаза глядят.

1977

Они и впрямь увиделись в понедельник. Она сидела на скамье в столовой, только что не завернувшись в куртку Джонатана — и это ещё не говоря про его руку у неё на талии. Она одарила Рэя вызывающим взглядом через весь зал, как будто предлагала рискнуть и подойти к ней, а потом снова прильнула к Джонатану, шепча что-то ему на ухо.  
Рэй пошёл в мужской туалет, где его стошнило, и выкурил сигарету. Потом вернулся в столовую и подошёл прямо к ним. Джонатан вскинул на него расширенные от изумления глаза.  
Рэй несильно сжал её руку.  
— Идём, — сказал он.  
Она быстро встала. Куртка Джонатана соскользнула с её плеч и упала на пол.  
Ему не пришлось тащить её за собой через зал. Она держалась рядом, хотя ей приходилось почти бежать, чтобы не отстать. Они вышли на стоянку через боковую дверь, и, усевшись за его спиной на мотоцикл, она обвила его руками и положила подбородок ему на плечо.  
Какая спешка.  
Он понятия не имел куда ехать, но она прижалась ртом к его уху, прошептала: «Мама на встрече Красного креста» — и, заложив крутой вираж направо, он рванул к её дому. Она за руку втащила его наверх, отбросила сумку с книгами и потянула на пол, целуя так, словно собиралась его съесть.  
Потом, после всего, она посмотрела на него, сказала: «Господи, Рэй» — и выудила из сумочки пудреницу и салфетку. Прищурившись, он рассмотрел в зеркале своё лицо — на губах багровело пятно её помады.

1997

Рэй не помнил, как попал в Милуоки, но в себя он пришёл уже на обратном пути, с огромным и почти пустым стаканом кофе с заправки, название которой ни о чём ему не говорило.  
Думал он почему-то о Джонатане. Странно, что он совсем про него забыл. Когда-то Рэй думал про него постоянно. Каждое субботнее утро на полу комнаты Стэллы, каждая мелкая сцена в кафетерии... он провёл большую часть своего отрочества, пытаясь отбить Стэллу у Джонатана.  
Теперь Джонатан преподавал физику где-то в Миннесоте. Они.... чёрт, они же приглашали его на свадьбу, как это Рэю хватило глупости на такое согласиться? Он не приехал, но прислал набор красивых керамических мисок — они и сейчас оставались у Стэллы, все, кроме самой большой, которую разбили грузчики при переезде. Она сохранила их и, возможно, это был знак какого-то прощения, которого Рэй по рассеянности не замечал.  
Джонатан Грир. Рэй сто лет про него не думал. Он помнил, как однажды днём сидел на мотоцикле у сеточного забора, пока Стэлла поддерживала Джонатана на тренировке, и дорожка пролегала так, что, пересекая финишную черту, Джонатан смотрел прямо на Рэя. А Рэй сконцентрировал всю свою ненависть и ревность в одном долгом взгляде, потом отбросил сигарету и уехал, взревев мотором, и даже не обернулся посмотреть, видит ли это Стэлла.  
Она хотела превратить это во что-то грязное, но он просто ревновал, вот и всё, ревновал и сердился, потому что любил Стэллу, а она не хотела любить его в ответ, и за обедом Джонатан всё время обнимал её за плечи, словно защищая, а серые глаза Джонатана смотрели на Рэя поверх её головы...  
Чёрт  
Он едва не расхохотался. Джонатан Грир.  
Вот чёрт.

1978

Долгое время Рэй подозревал, что учителям просто нравится издеваться над учениками. Например, в десятом классе, когда химичка сделала Ким Эш его напарницей по лабораторным, хотя все знали, что он ей нравится, а она его не интересует. Наверняка они поступали так просто ради развлечениия.  
Хотя у Ким обнаружился талант взрывать всё подряд, так что хотя бы у этой истории была светлая сторона.  
Но оглядеть весь спортзал и заставить Рэя бежать в паре с Джонатаном Гриром — Джонатаном, который встречался с девочкой, которую любил Рэй... это можно было объяснить только чистым садизмом.  
Всего два круга — а Рэй уже задыхался. Джонатан легко трусил рядом с ним, на ходу ведя светскую беседу о погоде и «Вайт Сокс» и явно не используя даже половины своих сил. Но если бы он хотел конкуренции, он бы попросил поставить его в пару с кем-нибудь из других бегунов. У Джима Соина физкультура была на том же уроке, как и у Мэри Кэтрин О'Рейли, чертовски быстрой для девчонки.  
На четвёртом круге Рэй так закашлялся, что им пришлось остановиться. Другие ребята пробегали мимо них, пара за парой. Рэй согнулся, упираясь руками в колени; дышал он медленно и глубоко.  
Джонатан присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
— Тебе стоит всерьёз подумать о том, чтобы бросить курить, — сказал он.  
Рэй поднял голову.  
— Тебе стоит всерьёз подумать о том, чтобы заткнуться.  
— Я просто сказал. — Джонатан встал, сделал несколько упражнений на растяжку голени. Пояс его серых шортов только начинал темнеть от пота.  
Чем сильнее Рэй злился, тем труднее становилось ему отдышаться.  
— Ты ещё хочешь сохранить свои зубы, раз уж теперь не носишь на них железки?  
Скорее всего, Джонатан размазал бы его по стенке, но Рэй надеялся, что прежде успеет пару раз ему хорошенько вмазать.  
— Ковальски! Грир! — заорал тренер от подножия сложенных трибун. — У вас проблема, джентльмены?  
Джонатан искоса посмотрел на Рэя и опустил ногу.  
— Никаких проблем, — крикнул он в ответ, потом спросил: — Готов? — и побежал дальше.

1997

Уже вечерело, когда он вернулся в участок. Фрейзер сидел на его стуле и что-то читал. У него была новая стрижка; волоски на шее были подстрижены очень коротко, под машинку.  
Он поднял голову, когда Рэй спускался по лестнице, и какую-то долю секунды Рэй рассматривал его так, словно никогда прежде не видел, мысленно описывая его, как подозреваемого или свидетеля. Он напряжён, встревожен, весь день просидел в кресле. Он рад меня видеть. Он беспокоился обо мне.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он и понял, что не говорил ни с кем несколько часов. Он откашлялся. — Извини. Нужно было прокатиться, проветрить голову.  
— Стэлла принесла дурные новости?  
Волосы Фрейзера были резко зачёсаны ото лба. С них состригли всю волну. Давно ли он так хорошо знает причёску Фрейзера?  
— Странные, — ответил он. — Может, и дурные, не знаю. Но точно странные.

1979

Рэй продержался в университете Чикаго целый год. Он еле сдал риторику, подготовительную математику и начальный курс письма и мог бы очень неплохо сдать социологию, если бы ему не снизили оценку за то, что он называл «следовать чутью», а профессор — «строить необоснованные теории».  
Мать уже, вероятно, догадалась, что затея с колледжем долго не протянется. Но отец каждый вечером за ужином принимался рассуждать об учёбе и о том, что Рэю нужно присоединиться к команде дебатов или начать играть в бейсбол или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе, пока Рэй наконец не стал задаваться вопросом, не считает ли отец его совсем другим человеком. А потом, когда мать заканчивала вытирать со стола, он раскладывал там свои книги и занимался, словно не знал, что всё это выветрится у него из головы через два дня, а через сорок пять минут выходил на заднее крыльцо покурить, чтобы не уснуть.  
Стэллу приняли даже в Стэнфорд, но, помучив Рэя пару месяцев, она всё-таки выбрала Северо-западный. На рождество она въехала в общежитие женского общества, и теперь жила в настоящем кирпичном здании, оплетённом плющом, расположенном на каком-то «квадрате». Возможно, она вела именно ту университетскую жизнь, о которой говорил его отец.  
Она всё время ходила по танцевальным вечерам, покупала шикарные платья и танцевала с парнями, чьи семьи владели больше чем одним домом. Но это было круто, потому что когда он прислонял свой мотоцикл к ступенькам здания «Три-Дельты» и поднимался наверх, в своих ботинках и кожаной куртке, у неё появлялся тот самый горящий взгляд. Она засовывала руку в задний карман его джинсов и выводила его длинной дорогой, через чёрную лестницу, чтобы девчонки имели возможность выглянуть в коридор и посмотреть.  
Ей нравилось, когда он вёл себя грубовато — не причинял ей боли, а просто немного шпынял. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что он заводил бы её ещё сильнее, если бы она не знала, что он её любит.

1997

Дожидаясь его, Фрейзер изучал список художников, который дала им Дана. Рэй забрал листок у него из рук (большие пальцы квадратные, сообщил внутренний голос), подтянул стул, чтобы сесть рядом (должно быть, у Фрейзера новый шампунь, потому что обычно от него не пахнет кокосом), а когда сел, они с Фрейзером несколько долгих секунд соприкасались коленями, пока Фрейзер не отодвинулся. Рэй зажмурился и мысленно взмолился, чтобы голоса у него в голове просто заткнулись, заткнулись, заткнулись уже наконец...  
— Рэй? С тобой всё хорошо? — В голосе Фрейзера слышалась лёгкая хрипотца, словно он тоже несколько часов ни с кем не разговаривал. Заткнитесь.  
Рэй вздохнул.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он. — Мне просто нужно несколько минут подумать о работе, если никто не возражает, ладно?  
Фрейзер вопросительно посмотрел на него, но настаивать не стал.  
Дана Филипс дала им список из восьми имён, но Фрейзер уже вычеркнул одно, принадлежавшее корейцу, одно, принадлежащее чёрному, и три, принадлежащие женщинам.  
— Ха, значит, у нас осталось... — Он пересчитал имена, потом ещё раз. — Три. — Он с силой потряс головой, и мысль наконец сфокусировалась в мозгу. — Как думаешь, Фрейзер, это может быть команда? Один заводит знакомство, кто-то другой делает татуировку?  
— Возможно. — Фрейзер по-прежнему смотрел на него, хмурясь, словно хотел бы ещё раз спросить, как он. Потом опустил глаза на список. — Но такое было бы сложно технически, поскольку нанесение тату неизменно происходило дома у каждой из жертв. — Он потёр шею. Там всегда чешется после стрижки, пока не примешь душ. Заткнитесь. — Возможно, он работает на основании рисунка, сделанным кем-то другим.  
— Проблема только в том, что этот «кто-то» может его выдать, — заметил Рэй. — Бессмысленный риск. Плюс, я сомневаюсь, что такое пришло бы кому-то в голову, если бы он сам не рисовал, понимаешь?  
Фрейзер убрал за уши падающие на них пряди, и Рэй понял, что его рука зарылась в волосы Фрейзера только тогда, когда пальцы сообщили: «Мягко, мягко, мягко». Он откашлялся и попытался спасти ситуацию:  
— Кто... м-м... кто занимается твоими волосами?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, кто меня стрижёт? На Рузвельт под станцией Эль есть парикмахерская, быстрая и недорогая, к тому же, они не возражают против волков в помещении.  
— Нужно дать тебе номер Ким,— сказал Рэй. — Она отлично массирует голову.  
Фрейзер нахмурился.  
— Зачем?

1979

Когда наступило лето и занятия прекратились, Рэй целую неделю провалялся в постели, читая автожурналы и слушая, как гудит мамин пылесос. А потом в один прекрасный день встал и сказал ей: «Я буду искать работу».  
Работу он нашёл — курьером в одном из бизнес-центров в деловой части города. Ума она не требовала, но, по крайней мере, и сидеть на месте много не приходилось. Отец так радовался, что он не жарит бургеры и не вкалывает на заводе, что пересказал с полдюжины баек о парнях, которые сначала развозили почту, а потом добрались до самого верха и возглавили компанию — нафталином эти истории пропитались, наверное, ещё в пятидесятых.  
При галстуке, но без пиджака Рэй полдня возил по этажам тележку с почтой, а вторую половину занимался тем, что сортировал входящую и запечатывал исходящую корреспонденцию в компании кудрявого парня из Южной Каролины по имени Джермейн. Рэй так и не разобрался, Джермейн голубой или просто южанин — но тот был неисчерпаемым источником сплетен, что искупало его манеру постоянно подмигивать Рэю и обращаться к нему «дитя моё».  
Стэлла провела большую часть июня с семьёй своей соседки по комнате на каком-то Карибском острове, о котором Рэй и слыхом не слыхивал. Он получил от неё открытку в первую неделю и ни слова больше до самого её возвращения; а она, вернувшись, устроилась секретаршей к паре адвокатов из Глен Эллин, в каковой роли большей частью подготовила приуроченную к двадцатилетию окончания школы встречу выпускников одного партнёра и документы на развод другого. Она говорила, что гражданское право нагоняет на неё тоску; она ещё не определилась, что её привлекает больше, уголовное право или корпоративное, но ни за какие коврижки она не станет тратить свою жизнь, расписывая, каким образом кто-то делит свои садовые инструменты.  
Потом пришёл август, воздух постепенно делался всё прохладней, и Рэй обнаружил, что просыпается по утрам с тошнотным чувством в желудке. Неделя распределения курсов уже приближалась, а он даже не мог заставить себя сходить в университет и взять каталог. Его куратор передал через мать, что им нужно встретиться, чтобы Рэй выбрал специализацию — но Рэй ему так и не перезвонил.  
В первый день недели распределения, Рэй ушёл из дома после обеда и отправился бродить, куда глаза глядят. Мимо своей старой школы, мимо «Ямы», мимо пожарной части. Улицы сделались незнакомыми, потом он опять начал их узнавать и, подняв голову, увидел, что стоит перед участком, в который их отвели после того ограбления банка. Приёмная выглядела и пахла один в один как тогда, не считая только запаха подсохшей мочи.  
Девушка за конторкой, моргая, посмотрела на него сквозь очки. Линзы в них были такой толщины, что вполне моли оказаться пуленепробиваемыми.  
— Чем могу помочь?  
— Что нужно сделать, чтобы стать полицейским?  
— Я не собираюсь оплачивать тебе возможность побыть героем перед камерами, — сказал отец, когда Рэй вернулся домой с буклетом.  
Рэй в упор посмотрел на него.  
— У меня есть сбережения.  
Он откладывал большую часть заработанного за лето, чтобы частично заплатить за колледж.  
— Тебе и на жизнь хватит? Потому что под эту крышу ты не вернёшься, пока не выкинешь из головы эту нелепую...  
— Дэмиен, — попыталась успокоить мать. — Любому молодому человеку нужно найти себя.  
— Ну, вот когда он найдёт в себе взрослого, который готов смотреть жизни в лицо, тогда пусть домой и приходит, — отец швырнул газету на стол и вышел прочь.  
Мать сочувственно посмотрела на Рэя.  
— Не обращай внимания, Стэнли, — сказала она. — Он успокоится, вот увидишь.  
Рэй поднял газету.  
— Ты раздел объявлений не выбросила?

1997

В машине было хуже всего. Рэй всегда имел склонность трепаться без удержу, если сосредотачивался на чём-то другом, и теперь существовала серьёзная опасность, что в один прекрасный день он просто остановится на светофоре и заявит: «А знаешь, я, кажется, с шестого класса был голубым и сам этого не знал. Что ты об этом думаешь, а, Фрейзер?»  
К счастью, в консульстве как раз настало время ежегодной инвентаризации, и Тэтчер заставляла обоих своих маунти ползать по углам в поисках серийных номеров на мебели. Может, Фрейзер и заметил, что большую часть расследования Рэй ведёт в одиночку, но ничего об этом не говорил.  
В любом случае, для допроса Эдди Грейвса, к которому отправился Рэй, компания не требовалась — Эдди Грейвс и в одиночку прекрасно говорил за троих, да ещё и за волка в придачу.  
— В этой стране больше не уважают свободу самовыражения, — сообщил он. — Местные власти все застряли в сороковых. Татуировки — это для хулиганов, зэков и неудачников, татуировщики развращают наших детей, ля-ля-ля.  
Он был из тех невысоких мускулистых и бородатых парней, которые выглядят так, будто могут побороться с медведем. Руки у него походили на лапы; они казались слишком неуклюжими для своей тонкой работы.  
— Они не могут просто нас запретить, поэтому третируют, регулируя территорию и поднимая возраст — двадцать один год! Да шестьдесят процентов моих клиентов — от восемнадцати до двадцати одного. Мне без них не прожить.  
— В Чикаго сейчас можно делать татуировки с восемнадцати, — сказал Рэй.  
— Мои клиенты могут туда перебраться, а я нет. У меня мать тут в доме престарелых.  
Рэй показал ему рисунки.  
— Я знаю всех тату-художников в Чикаго, никто из них не стал бы такого делать, — сказал Грейвс. — Мы сообщество. У нас есть этический кодекс. Нас считают просто кучкой отщепенцев, но...  
— Как вы думаете, это мог сделать любитель?  
— Вряд ли, — признался Грейвс. — Но кто бы он ни был, он не местный или не практикует профессионально, хотя и учился. Я знаю этих людей, детектив. Это моё сообщество...

1980

К огромному изумлению Рэя, академия далась ему без труда. Стоило поставить себе цель — и добиться успеха оказалось проще, чем завалить дело. Тут не возникало проблем с необоснованными теориями; тут это называлось «думать налету».  
А потом он проснулся одним январским утром и сказал себе: «Чёрт побери, а я теперь коп».  
Единственной странностью этой работы была её лёгкость. Та самая позаимствованная из «Буллита» походка, благодаря которой в школе его не задирали за низкий рост, как оказалось, отлично годилась и для отпугивания взрослых забияк, готовых прицепиться к нему, потому что ему всего девятнадцать.  
Он обходил территорию своего патруля каждый вечер, пока не выучил каждый квартал, каждый камень, каждую лаосскую бакалейную лавку, пропахшую специями и лизолом, каждый переулок, облюбованный крысами, юными парочками или старыми морщинистыми алкашами.  
А потом, проспав всё утро, он отправлялся в Эванстон и, гремя ботинками на лестнице, поднимался к Стэлле, которая ждала его в самой настоящей общажной спальне, с полным нежно-розовых свитеров комодом, плюшевым мишкой на кровати и карманными изданиями Шекспира, разбросанными на полу.  
К этому времени он уже понял, что она не единственная девочка из хорошей семьи, кому нравятся парни с татуировками, мотоциклами и выговором южного Чикаго. Но другие девушки, кроме неё, Рэя не интересовали. Хотя он и верил ей, когда она говорила, что это ненормально — потому что то же говорили ему и все друзья, даже девчонки.  
Стэлле и её соседке нравилось иногда делать ему макияж. Он не возражал, потому что их это, судя по всему, забавляло, да и ему самому, говоря по правде, внимание было приятно. И всё-таки, сколько бы они не утверждали, что он похож на Питера Гэбриела, он отказывался появляться в таком виде на люди.  
— Тебе нравится спать с девочками? — спросил он у Стэллы, пока она, облизав палец, оттирала что-то у него со щеки.  
— Да нет же, придурок, — ответила она. — Мне нравится спать с Питером Гэбриелом.  
Кончиками пальцев она размазал блеск по его губам.  
— Думаю, с Крисси Хайдн я бы переспала.  
К середине третьего курса оценки у Стэллы поехали вниз. Ей пришлось отказаться от курса по экономике, чтобы не испортить себе средним академический балл. Под глазами у неё начали проступать лиловые круги.  
Иногда она выбиралась провести время с Рэем и парочкой друзей, которых он завёл в участке. Тем, кто постарше, нравилось травить полицейские байки, соревнуясь, кому удастся сильнее её напугать, но она не поддавалась. Рэй ею гордился.  
Сидя у Майка Хэдфилда, они обычно слышали, как подъезжает её крошечная «тойота».  
— А вот и подружка Рэя, — говорил Майк.  
— Она мне не подружка.  
— Точно, — и Брай Олуцки одобрительно пихал его локтем. — Ковальски разбирается в девчонках. Она согласна с ним спать, но не согласна встречаться.  
— Идеальная девушка, как по мне.

1997

Рэй продолжал настаивать, что публичным выступлением они могут спугнуть преступника, но Фрейзер и Уэлш давили на него с двух сторон, и в конечном счёте он сдался.  
Поэтому в один прекрасный вечер в новостях показали рисунок Фрейзера, а на следующий день Рэю позвонила некая Сью Трумен, из северо-западного района.  
— Я тогда была в местом участке, — объяснила она, — но я понятия не имела, что это серия.  
Фрейзера с его волком Рэй подобрал по пути и даже умудрился целый час болтать ни о чём, занимая дорогу до дома Сью.  
— Прошло уже несколько недель, но я расскажу вам, что помню, — сказала она, подаваясь вперёд на обитом джинсовой тканью диване. Невысокая женщина лет сорока, с красивыми формами и в цветастой юбке. — Низковатый, обычного сложения, вообще, обычный... много от этого толку, да? — Смешок у неё был высокий. — Песочные длинные волосы. Очень, очень голубые глаза.... прямо как у тебя, да, мальчик? — заметила она Дифу, который положил голову ей на колени и смотрел на неё с обожанием.  
Фрейзер взглянул на Рэя и сжал губы.  
Она критически осмотрела фоторобот.  
— Не то чтобы непохоже, — сказала она. — Но всё равно что-то не то. Что-то не так с челюстью, с формой лица... — Она задумалась. — Не могу понять. — Она покачала головой.  
— Хотите посмотреть татуировку? — Она встала и приспустила пояс, усмехнувшись изумлённому от неожиданности Рэю. — Мои знакомые уже привыкли. Я люблю хвастаться своими рисунками. — Она повернулась и показала им стрекозу на ягодице. — Змея даже получше сделана.  
Голов было всего три. Между тремя головами у Сью и семью у Аманды прошло... сколько? Три недели? Парень времени зря не теряет.  
— А кто делал стрекозу?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Какая-то женщина с Юнион-сквер в Сан-Франциско.  
— И когда это было?  
— В девяносто втором, — ответила она, не задумываясь.  
— А почему вы...  
— Мой развод вступил в силу с первого мая, — сказала она, загибая пальцы. — Двенадцатого мне исполнилось сорок. Двадцать первого мой бывший муж женился на дочери своего делового партнёра... мне продолжать?  
Рэй усмехнулся ей.  
— Вас понял.

1981

— Я ничего не сделал!  
Утречко выдалось то ещё, и у Рэя совершенно не было настроения нежничать с несовершеннолетним пацаном, распивающим пиво и рисующим граффити на витринах в его районе.  
— Заткнись. — Он покрепче ухватил парнишку за грязный воротник. Большой и указательный палец правой руки пацана испачкались в оранжевой флуоресцентной краске; это подчёркивало искусанные ногти. — Думаешь, ты крутой, да?  
Рэй подступил к парнишке вплотную, нависая над ним.  
— А хочешь знать, ты, крутой, что я сегодня сделал? Видишь вон там здание банка? Я вошёл в банк, а другой малолетний урод, вроде тебя, наставил на меня пушку, и я выбил её одним выстрелом. Если в тебя ткнёт пистолетом грабитель, ты небось вырубишься.  
Он встряхнул парня за воротник и разжал руку.  
— Убирайся к чёрту. Ещё раз увижу, пока в школе идут уроки — арестую за злонамеренную порчу чужого имущества, усёк?  
Вернувшись в участок, он пошёл к Бриджет, печатающей на новом компьютере.  
— Мне нужно всё, что ты сможешь найти по ограблению банка, — сказал он. — Это старое дело.  
— У нас теперь есть всё вплоть до шестидесятых, — с гордостью сообщила она и погладила компьютер, словно собственного ребёнка — коим он, в некотором смысле, и являлся.  
— Отлично, — отозвался Рэй. — Мне нужен Первый городской банк, где-то в пятисотом квартале Южного Уобаша.  
— Год знаешь? — стуча по клавиатуре, спросила она.  
— Четвёртое февраля семьдесят четвёртого года.

1997

— Три головы, шесть голов, семь голов, — сказал он, когда они оказались в лифте. — А где остальные девушки?  
— Это хороший вопрос. Нам остаётся только надеяться, что теперь, когда рисунок опубликован, остальные тоже решат заявить в полицию.  
Пока они садились в машину, Фрейзер молчал.  
— Кажется, миз Труман сделала свою татуировку... свою первую татуировку... в качестве своего рода декларации независимости, — сказал он наконец.  
— Такое бывает, — ответил Рэй.  
— Ты сделал свою по той же причине?  
— Трудно сказать, по какой причине ты что-то сделал, когда тебе семнадцать и ты надрался, — ответил он, и это была правда — но он видел по позе Фрейзера, что тот считает его слова отговоркой.  
— Понимаешь, такое дело, — сказал Рэй наконец, — вот люди на тебя смотрят и считают, что знают, что они видят. Меня это бесило. Понимаешь?  
Он чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд Фрейзера, и, хотя в голове этот ответ казался безобидным, теперь, когда он прозвучал, Рэю хотелось забрать его назад.  
— О да, — ответил Фрейзер. И больше ничего не сказал. Не стал давить.  
Неужели он не хочет знать? Какого чёрта он не стал давить?

 

1982

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — сказала Стэлла ему в пупок.  
У парня её соседки была своя квартира, значит, у них впереди вся ночь.  
— Да, да, что угодно.  
Она неуклюже подтянула кверху его колени, развела ему ноги, и он почувствовал, как её палец скользит вниз, а потом дальше, дальше, и...  
— Аш!  
Как она могла... и это ни под каким видом не должно было быть так приятно... и он наверняка недостаточно чистый, одного душа мало, чтобы... и он точно должен сейчас же её остановить...  
Её пальчик вошёл внутрь.  
— Стэл... что... — задохнулся он.  
Она потёрлась щекой о его член.  
— Нравится?  
Глубже.  
— О, чёрт. Это...  
— Так грязно, — промурлыкала она и повернула палец.

1997

— Ну, Фрейзер. Аманда тебе звонила?  
Казалось, на секунду Фрейзер растерялся.  
— А. Ты имеешь в виду свидетельницу?  
Святый боже, да он как будто даже не видит открытых перед ним возможностей.  
— Я имею в виду сногсшибательную студентку медицинского, которая на тебя запала.  
— А. — Фрейзер подхватил ещё лапши. — Нет.  
— А ты ей не позвонишь?  
— Нам нужно ещё что-то у неё узнать?  
— Фрейзер, она тебе совсем не интересна?  
Фрейзер бросил изображать наивность.  
— Она достойна восхищения, — ответил он. — И очень привлекательна.  
А.  
— Значит, никакой химии. — Потом ему в голову пришла мысль: — Или она тебя просто пугает?  
Фрейзер вскинул голову.  
— Рэй?  
Рэй вздохнул.  
— Забудь. Это не моё дело.

1982

На юридическое отделение Университета Северо-запада Стэлла пробилась с кровью. Теперь, когда она поселилась в центре, Рэю стало проще с ней видеться, но времени у неё находилось всё меньше и меньше.  
— Я же знаю, я умнее этих придурков, — сказала она. — Так почему у них оценки лучше, чем у меня?  
— Ха, — ответила Трэйси Паретски, её соседка по комнате, работающая в суде. — Потому что они занимаются, принцесса.  
— Не смей меня так называть, — заявила Стэлла и кинула в неё ручкой.

1997

Следующая жертва татуировщика, Дженнифер Коджима, буквально сбивала с ног. Она оставалась красивой, даже задыхаясь от бешенства.  
— Слушайте, я танцовщица, — возмущалась она. — Стриптизёрша, понимаете, и как, мать вашу, мне теперь танцевать? Да я еле хожу, вашу мать. Я из-за этого козла весь уик-энд потеряла. — Она затянулась сигаретой. — Когда вы его поймаете, я на него с суд подам за утраченный доход, вот увидите.  
Курила она яростно, как будто предпочла бы метаться по комнате, если б могла.  
— Сначала я думала, он меня порезал, пока не посмотрела под повязку. А знаете что, я на него не только за эти выходные в суд подам. Моё тело — это мой доход. В «Кукольный дом» с татуировками берут, но в некоторые клубы — нет. Чёрт, да он меня выбора лишил, понимаете.  
— Я должен попросить, — сказал Рэй. — Можно нам взглянуть, сделать снимок.  
Она осторожно встала и стянула леггинсы. Под ними оказались ярко-красные стринги.  
— Наслаждайтесь, ребята, — ответила она. — Это вид на сто баксов.  
Морщась, она подцепила край пластыря и оклеила повязку.  
Рэй насчитал восемь змеиных голов.  
Минуту спустя, она попросила:  
— Передайте мне зеркало, вон там, а? Я на неё даже толком не посмотрела.  
Фрейзер принёс ей зеркало, и некоторое время они все разглядывали татуировку.  
— А ничего смотрится, — заметила она.

1983

Когда Стэлла пришла к нему посреди своего первого курса на юридическом и сказала: «Рэй, я беременна», — он не стал задавать вопросов. Он ведь её защитник, он знает, что нужно делать.  
— Ш-ш, ш-ш, Стэл, — прошептал он ей в волосы. — Мы поженимся. Всё хорошо.  
Она подняла опухшее от слёз лицо с его плеча.  
— Я... может быть. Мне нужно поспать. Чёрт, я не могу думать, у меня экзамены. Может быть.  
Рэй свернулся, обнимая её, на своей узкой койке и смотрел на неё, пока она спит.  
Когда за всю следующую неделю она ни разу не появилась, он списал это на экзамены. Когда прошла ещё неделя, он отправился к ней домой. Трейси впустила его с непонятным взглядом.  
Стэлла лежала в постели с грелкой, как случалось, если её сильно мучили спазмы. Такое возможно от утренней тошноты? У него ещё не бывало знакомых беременных.  
Он присел рядом с ней на кровать.  
— Как ты? — спросил он. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
— Я сделала аборт.  
Целую минуту он только и мог, что разглядывать свои руки.  
— Сегодня утром, — она убрала с лица разглаженные подушкой волосы. — Рэй, я учусь на юридическом. Мне сейчас совсем не время заводить ребёнка, — сказала она с мольбой, словно он пытался с ней спорить. Он посмотрел на её бледную руку, лежащую в его руке, на обручальное кольцо её бабушки, которое она никогда не снимала. Лак на ногтях потрескался.  
— Тебе нужны лекарства? — спросил он.  
Она сжала его руку.  
— Ты бы правда на мне женился?  
Он кивнул.  
— А теперь... женишься?

**Часть третья: Если бы я тебя не любил**

_Стала бы ты сидеть и сиять  
У камина  
Если бы я тебя не любил,  
Стала бы заставлять меня чувствовать себя так...  
Может быть, полюбила бы,  
Если бы я, если бы я, если бы я..._

_Squeeze, «If I Didn’t Love You (I’d Hate You)»_

1997

Пока Рэю не дали в напарники Фрейзера, он практически перестал безумствовать с причёской. Но что-то в работе с маунти буквально провоцировало его на все более и более дикие эксперименты. Ким говорила, что иметь дело с ним интереснее, чем с другими клиентами-мужчинами. Некоторые из них стригутся одинаково по тридцать лет.  
— Сделай что-нибудь сумасшедшее. Что хочешь, — сказал он ей теперь, откидываясь в кресле и закрывая глаза. — У меня свободно два с половиной часа, и к тому времени я хочу быть другим человеком.  
Приходилось отдать должное широте взглядов маунти: Рэй объявился блондинестей скандинава, а тот даже бровью не повёл.  
— У нас ещё одна жертва татуировщика. Или почти жертва, — сказал Фрейзер. Потом протянул руку и потёр прядь рэевских волос между пальцами — а затем и вовсе наклонился к нему и понюхал. Это было чуднО.  
— Эй, Веккьо, — крикнул Дьюи, пока они шли по участку, — хорошая причёска. Спорим, в «Мужском клубе» она будет пользоваться успехом.  
— Ну да, конечно. Увижу там твою матушку — скажу, чтобы снимала накладные усы и шла домой.  
Хьюи расхохотался. Дьюи испепелил его взглядом.  
— Достойный же ответ, — объяснил Хьюи.

1984

Стэлла пыталась что-то говорить о том, чтобы подождать со свадьбой, пока она не сдаст на лицензию адвоката, но когда Рэй ответил: «Нет, мы не будем ждать» — вид у неё был почти благодарный. В конечном счёте ждать пришлось всё равно дольше, чем ему хотелось, но она клялась, что быстрее, чем за десять месяцев, свадьбу не подготовить.  
На репетиционном обеде мать Стэллы перебрала шампанского и разрыдалась над шоколадным муссом, сжимая ладонь Рэя в костлявых пальцах.  
— Присматривай за ней, — громко сказала она. — Ты всегда о ней заботился. С самого детства.  
Рэй потрепал её по руке и взглянул на Стэллу, которая состроила покаянную рожицу. Она сидела с его матерью, та была спокойна, весела и вела себя, как и полагается матери, а не ребёнку, которому нужна нянька.  
Он гадал, как будет расстёгивать весь этот миллион пуговиц на свадебном платье, но после фотографирования Стэлла исчезла и вернулась в костюме цвета сельдереевого листа. В нём она и осталась до тех пор, пока Рэй впервые не открыл перед ней дверь в их номер.  
На секс почти не осталось сил, а утром им предстоял долгий перелёт, но пренебречь этим казалось плохой приметой. Рэй скинул туфли и принялся снимать серый смокинг, купленный для него отцом Стэллы, но она, уже босая и в одной комбинашке, взглянула на него из-под ресниц и сказала:  
— Дай я.  
Она стряхнула с него пиджак и стянула подтяжки; лицо у неё было странно серьёзное. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы справиться с пуговичками, волосы разделились по сторонам шеи.  
Когда рубашка и подтяжки повисли сзади на поясе его брюк, она провела ладонью вверх по его голой руке, забралась под рукав футболки. Пальцы тёрли его плечо, словно она пыталась найти татуировку на ощупь.  
— Ох, Рэй, — сказала она. Он обнял её и притянул к себе, а она уткнулась ему в плечо и снова сказала: — Ох, Рэй.

1997

Дверь им открыл тёмноволосый парень в очках.  
— Мы ищем Си Джей Кейнс, — сказал Рэй, показывая значок.  
— Да, заходите. Я глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел по телевизору ваш рисунок.  
Квартира выглядела холостяцкой: газеты на кофейном столике, на полу — коробка от пиццы.  
— Значит, это вы Си Джей Кейнс, — озадаченно сказал Фрейзер. Пока Рэй пытался сообразить, что к чему, Фрейзер продолжил: — Понимаете, до сих пор все жертвы были женщинами.  
— Ну да, как и я в тот вечер, — он посмотрел на них с усмешкой. — Вы не знаете, что за место «У Мэла»? Хотя чему тут удивляться. Судя по всему, она тоже не знала.  
— Она? — Рэй по-прежнему не поспевал за событиями.  
— Может быть, вы начнёте с начала, — предложил Фрейзер.  
Кейнс скинул с дивана несколько свитеров, освобождая место, чтобы они могли сесть.  
— Я не сильно увлекаюсь переодеваниями, — объяснил он. — Я не выступаю, не пользуюсь специальным бельём, не ношу парики, корсеты и всё такое. Я просто надеваю платье, подкручиваю полосы, иду к «Мэлу» и на вечер становлюсь женщиной.  
Последовала отрепетированная пауза, словно он ждал возражений. Рэй набрал воздуха, чтобы сказать что-нибудь утешительное, но Фрейзер уже мягко говорил:  
— Да, разумеется. В этом нет ничего необычного.  
Он наклонился вперёд так сильно, что полностью загораживал Кейнса от Рэя. Защищает, подумал Рэй, только непонятно, кого.  
— Значит, «У Мэла» вы познакомились с кем-то... можете описать?  
— Женщина, переодетая мужчиной, — сказал Кейнс. — Примерно моего роста, волосы посветлее моих, зачёсаны назад, довольно длинные. Она не особенно хорошо изображала мужчину, но она была при галстуке, с уложенными под гель волосами, а мне как раз этого тогда и хотелось, — он взглянул на них с вызовом.  
— А потом? — вежливо спросил Фрейзер. Кейнс посмотрел на Рэя, не последует ли комментариев с его стороны, и пожал плечами.  
— Я привёл ёе сюда... тогда тут не был такой беспорядок. Она попросила выпить. Я подумал, что она нервничает, что она раньше такого не делала. Я принёс нам пива и, наверное, она мне что-то подсыпала, потому что следующее, что я помню — это что уже утро и я один. Так что, как видите, ничего такого, чтобы звонить в полицию, не случилось, и я даже об этом не вспоминал, пока не увидел рисунок в новостях.  
— Вы не пострадали? — уточнил Фрейзер, а Рэй одновременно спросил:  
— Где вы были, когда проснулись?  
— Я был на кровати, поверх одеял, с задранной юбкой и полустащенными трусами.  
— Как будто она очень спешила сбежать, обнаружив, что вы не женщина.  
— Да, да, детектив, мы все ходим в кино. — Он встал и прошёл в кухню, не прекращая рассказ: — Ну да, я не лучший хозяин в мире. Я нашёл это под тумбочкой, но очень не сразу, — он вернулся с пластиковым пакетом в руках. — Извините — я не хранил его, как улику. Хватал руками.  
Это был переводной рисунок — змея с четырьмя головами. Если им повезёт, они смогут найти там какие-нибудь отпечатки, кроме пальчиков Кейнса.  
— Если позволите мне спросить, — сказал Фрейзер, — все остальные свидетели описывали преступника как мужчину.  
— Они ведь все натуралки, переодеваниями не увлекаются? Они просто не знают, куда смотреть. Галстук есть — и никаких вопросов.

1984

Стэлле нравилось принимать долгие пенные ванны. Нравилось разгуливать по квартире босиком в одних карамельных трусиках и кидать на Рэя дразнящие взгляды из-под ресниц.  
Если он прикасался к ней, она выворачивалась из его рук и хихикала: «Рэй, не надо, мне нужно позаниматься», — а потом натягивала короткую футболку и раскидывалась на диване, с учебником на животе.  
Но если Рэй хватал её и рычал: «К чёрту учёбу», — она внезапно таяла в его руках, прикусывала его за губу и царапалась. Она не давала ничего добровольно, но обожала, когда он брал это сам.

1997

— Мы ищем женщину, — Рэй завёл машину и тут же выключил снова. Диф радостно гавкнул с заднего сиденья. — Слушай, Фрейзер, мне надо пройтись. Иначе я не смогу думать, только на ходу. Ты не против?  
— Вовсе нет.  
Чтобы разобраться в таком повороте событий, Рэю требовалось двигаться очень быстро, но Фрейзер поспевал за ним без труда.  
— Мы ищем не мужчину, мы ищем женщину, — повторил Рэй. — Это всё меняет.  
Он расфокусировал взгляд, прокручивая в голове мысленные картинки, предоставляя Фрейзеру следить за препятствиями у них на пути.  
— Не понимаю, Фрейзер. Как столько гетеросексуальных девчонок могли подцепить в баре девушку и пригласить её к себе, считая её парнем?  
Фрейзер несильно его ткнул, и Рэй обогнул цветочную тележку.  
— Большинство людей, — сказал Фрейзер, — более чем готовы воспринять ту поверхностную информацию, которую сообщает о человеке его внешность, и не стремятся заглядывать глубже.  
Рэй посмотрел ему в лицо, а потом на форму и приподнял бровь. А Фрейзер окинул взглядом его причёску, скользнул глазами вниз, по его плечу, где под футболкой скрывалась татуировка, и сказал:  
— Да. Совершенно верно.

1985

Рэю бы ещё пару лет не пришло в голову сдавать экзамен на детектива, но его лейтенант отправил его проходить курс без отрыва от основной работы и не желал слушать никаких возражений.  
В напарники ему дали опытного детектива по имени Фрэнк, одного из тех обманчиво мягких парней, которые могут задержать троих бандитов, ни разу не повысив голос. Когда Рэй спросил его о послужном списке, Фрэнк ответил:  
— Дружище, у меня две дочки. Уличной шпане с этим и не тягаться.  
Фрэнк обращался с ним, как с мальчишкой, но делал это так весело, что Рэй никак не мог как следует разозлиться. К тому же, знал Фрэнк чертовски много. Ему уже доводилось делать большую часть того, о чём Рэй только мечтал.  
— Ты не курил с Вьетнама, — как-то сказал Рэй, крутя в пальцах ручку. — Когда ты престал этого хотеть?  
Фрэнк перекинул жвачку за другую щёку.  
— А кто говорит, что я перестал?

1997

— Слушай, — сказал Рэй, когда они возвращались к машине. Он подумывал спросить, как Фрейзер относится к эфиопской кухне на ужин, но вся эта новая информация продолжала крутиться у него в мозгу, и он уже сомневался, что способен на такие сложные фокусы, как взаимодействие с другими людьми. — Мне нужно... У меня тут есть дело. Сегодня вечером. Давай я заброшу тебя в консульство? А ты завтра заглянешь ко мне?  
— Разумеется. — Он знал, что Фрейзера мучает любопытство, но не знал, откуда он это знает — Фрейзер не подал и виду. — Я могу чем-то...  
Зазвонил телефон, и Рэй схватил трубку.  
— Веккьо, — сказал он, и женский голос ответил:  
— О, детектив. Вы не знаете, где я могу найти Бентона Фрейзера?  
— О да. Он со мной. — Он не знал, что заставило его ответить именно так — но стоило ему об этом подумать, как он понял, что. — Секундочку, — рассеянно сказал он и бросил телефон Фрейзеру.  
Фрейзер следил за его лицом и трубку поймал, даже не глядя. Рэй отвернулся, прежде чем успел выдать что-нибудь, чем он пока не готов делиться. Фрейзер не давил, но чутьё у него хорошее.  
— Констебль Бентон Фрейзер, — произнёс он в трубку рядом с Рэем, а потом: — Разумеется, да. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Приятный голос. Не то чтобы Рэй раньше этого не замечал, просто странно было, как оно складывается одно к одному. Приятный голос, симпатичное лицо, хороший напарник, отличный друг. Настолько близкий, что лучший способ найти его — позвонить на телефон Рэя.  
— Звучит замечательно... Нет, всё верно, но если вы сообщите мне подробности, я с радостью передам остальным.  
Фрейзер повесил трубку, и Рэй нацепил на лицо нейтральное выражение.  
— Аманда Джексон хочет организовать группу психологической поддержки для остальных жертв, — сообщил Фрейзер. — Один из больничных психологов вызвался помогать.  
— Отличная мысль.  
— Боюсь, её не приняли в качестве донора крови, что её сильно расстроило.  
— Да уж наверное. — Рэй почесал в загривке. — Фрейзер, у тебя никогда не бывает чувства, что у тебя в голове живёт кто-то посторонний?  
Фрейзер долго его рассматривал.  
— Часто, — ответил он.

1985

Стэлле потребовалось полгода, чтобы подготовиться к экзамену на лицензию адвоката, и вела она себя так, что у Рэя появилась привычка задерживаться после смены — чтобы не идти домой и не влипнуть в очередную ссору.  
Через некоторое время Фрэнк отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Пошли, Ковальски, — сказал он. — Бев тебя накормит, а девчонки наорут в уши, почувствуешь себя как дома.  
У Бев Константин оказались длинные тёмные волосы волнами, уютная женственная фигура и острый язык.  
— Эй, ты наконец привёл парнишку с собой, — сказала она.  
На ней была большая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, а руки покрывало что-то белое.  
— Дай ему пива, Фрэнк. Я не закончила тарелку.  
— Керамика, — объяснил Фрэнк. Всё в доме покрывал тонкий налёт глиняной пыли.  
Джессика и Хезер являли собой два вечных двигателя с косичками. Рэю казалось, что они ни на минуту не прекращают ссориться, даже за столом. За ужином Бев их в основном игнорировала, а потом отправила в гостиную смотреть «Полицию Майами», пока взрослые моют посуду.  
Фрэнк и Бев без конца спорили, но не так, как Стэлла и Рэй. Как будто ни о чём серьёзном речи не шло. Слушать их перебранки было всё равно что смотреть на баскетбольную дуэль: обе стороны прикладывают все усилия для победы — но в результате никаких обид. Через пару минут Фрэнк заметил, что Рэй наблюдает за ними и подмигнул.  
— Хорошо отлаженный механизм Константинов, — сказал он, а Бев фыркнула и шлёпнула его полотенцем.  
Рэй позвонил домой, и Стэлла по сути сказала ему отвалить, потому что ей нужно учиться. Фрэнк смотрел на него с пониманием.  
— Мы два года женаты, а временами мне кажется, что я просто играю мужа по телевизору, — сказал Рэй.  
— Да, — ответил Фрэнк. — Я помню, как это.  
— Когда ты понял, что это реальность?  
— Только после того, как появились дети.

1997

Рэю потребовалась минута, чтобы сообразить, что только часть шума производит электрогитара; другая часть — это стук в дверь. Господи, неужто уже два?  
— Привет, Фрейзер. Заходи. Хей, шкура.  
Фрейзер с любопытством уставился на виниловую вертушку на кофейном столике.  
— Я уже давно таких не встречал.  
— Я вчера полдня потратил, разыскивая эту штуку по всему городу.  
На пластинке бормотание перешло в пение: «Я чувствую себя жуком на спине, мне ни за что не подняться». Рэй прикрутил звук.  
— Была какая-то причина, по которой тебе так срочно понадобился проигрыватель для пластинок?  
— Потому что тот, кто не помнит прошлого, вынужден переживать всё это дерьмо дважды, Фрейзер.  
— С их помощью ты пересматриваешь своё прошлое? — Фрейзер пролистал альбомы. «Velvet Underground», «Sweet», «Wire», Питер Таунсенд, «The Effigies», «The Pretenders».  
— «Любовь заражает сибирской язвой, — пропел в ответ Рэй, — а я не хочу её подцепить». Слушай, у тебя отцовские дневники, у меня коллекция пластинок.  
— Понимаю. — Фрейзер с интересом посмотрел на ковбоя и индейца с обложки «Gang of Four». — И как, у тебя уже случилось какое-нибудь прозрение?  
— А у тебя бывают прозрения от чтения дневников отца?  
Фрейзер моргнул.  
— Один раз я нашёл там очень интересный рецепт маринада, который помогает размягчить мясо различной дичи.  
— Ага, — Рэй подвинулся на диване. — Садись, кузнечик, — сказал он. — Посмотрим, сможет ли «Gang» чему-нибудь тебя научить.

1986

Когда Стэллу взяли работать в крупную юридическую фирму в центре, Рэй гордился ею до чёртиков. А потом она как-то пришла домой поздно вечером и сказала:  
— Чёртово дело Йипа разваливается на кусочки.  
— Ферди Йип? — Даже в Чикаго вряд ли бы нашёлся ещё один преступник с такой фамилией. — Его арестовал Фрэнк.  
Они уставились друг на друга, медленно осознавая всю значимость этих слов.  
— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Рэй. — Равноправное представительство, даже мерзавцы заслуживают справедливого суда, я с этим не спорю.  
— Мне кажется, — сказала она, — если мы не хотим случайно поставить правосудие под удар, мы не должны больше говорить о работе.  
Ещё один пункт в списке того, чём им нельзя говорить. Подумаешь.

1997

Рэй отложил пластинки и взял портрет подозреваемого.  
— Как думаешь, сможешь нарисовать его ещё раз? Основа та же, только в женском варианте.  
— Могу попробовать.  
Фрейзер перевернул меню доставки и снова принялся рисовать.  
Получалось чуднО. В прежние времена, когда он позволял Стэлле и её подружке делать себе макияж, он никогда в результате не походил на девчонку — просто парень с косметикой на лице. Но Фрейзер менял какие-то мелочи: линия волос пониже, лоб поуже, челюсть потоньше — и вуаля, вот девушка вместо парня.  
Лицо казалось знакомым, как будто он видел её по телевизору, но с другой причёской.  
Рэй положил оба рисунка рядом.  
— Так посмотреть — подумаешь, что любому поменять пол ничего не стоит.  
— Это не так сложно, как тебе представляется, — ответил Фрейзер. — Разумеется, дело облегчается ожиданиями окружающих. Я однажды изображал женщину в ходе расследования, — пояснил он.  
Да, Фрейзер уже об этом упоминал.  
— Трудно представить.  
Фрейзер едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Боюсь, из меня вышла крайне неудачная женщина. Что само по себе оказалось полезным для дела, — задумчиво продолжил он. — Для большинства людей мало кто оказывается столь же невидим, как женщина, лишённая привлекательности.  
Рэй посмотрел на него.  
— Тебе это понравилось, — сказал он. — Что на тебя в кои-то веки перестали пялиться.  
Губы Фрейзера дрогнули.  
— Да. — Карандаш по-прежнему болтался у него между пальцев, но он как будто совсем про него забыл. — На самом деле, — сказал он, — когда люди на меня смотрят, они видят не меня, а форму.  
Рэй прищурился.  
— Им приходится, — ответил он. Фрейзер поднял на него взгляд. — У тебя лицо как маска, Фрейзер.  
— Принимается, — с расстановкой сказал Фрейзер, — детектив Веккьо.  
— Это не то же самое.  
— Мне пришлось прибегать к мошенничеству и уловкам, чтобы узнать, кто ты на самом деле.  
Странное ударение на последних словах.  
И это разозлило Рэя, потому что он ведь не пытается держать Фрейзера на расстоянии. Для этого и пытаться не нужно. Держать дистанцию — это у Фрейзера в крови.  
— Я бы тебе сам сказал, додумайся ты спросить.  
Он не спрашивал. Не давил.  
А вот Рэй... Рэй давит.  
Он склонился над Фрейзером, руками упираясь в спинку дивана.  
— Скажи мне, кто ты, — тихо произнёс он. И добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
Фрейзер сглотнул, и на минуту показалось, что он не ответит. А потом он сказал так же тихо:  
— Бентон.  
— Бентон, — повторил Рэй. А потом поцеловал.

1987

— Слушай, Рэй, я много работаю. И, думаю, имею право расслабиться, не отчитываясь за каждый шаг.  
— Один звонок, что ты задержишься за полночь, Стэл. Я не держу тебя под арестом и... Стэлла? Чёрт, — он грохнул трубку на рычаги.  
Минуту спустя он поднял голову и увидел Бев, прислонившуюся к косяку.  
— Она тебе изменяет, — сказала Бев. Вопроса в её голосе не было.  
— Чёрт побери, нет. — Рэй пригвоздил её взглядом. — Она принадлежит мне.  
Никто из них никогда не просил прощенья. Стэлла не извинялась, потому что терпеть не могла проигрывать, а Рэй — потому что не хотел, что Стэлла считала его слабаком. Им ничего больше не оставалось, только злиться, пока злость не пройдёт — а потом он сделает что-нибудь сногсшибательное и завоюет её обратно, как всегда. Но до тех пор он знал, что не стоит торчать дома, являя собой большУю мишень, и поэтому много времени он проводил у Фрэнка и Бев. Даже когда Фрэнк уезжал в Аврору помогать матери по дому, Бев всё равно пускала Рэя и позволяла ему кружить по студии, пока сама работала над кружкой или тарелкой.  
В конце концов оказалось, что он столько ночей уже провёл у них на диване, что Фрэнк отдал ему пару своих спортивных штанов вместо пижамы. Они пахли гвоздикой, глиной и чесноком. В них было уютно.  
Еще через пару ночей Фрэнк наконец сказал:  
— Слушай, Ковальски, оставь уже у нас смену одежды. А то так и будешь выходить от нас во вчерашнем — люди решат, что ты спишь с моей женой.

1997

Фрейзер резко отстранился, разрывая поцелуй. Лицо у него раскраснелось.  
— Рэй, что?..  
Рэй наклонился вперёд, пытаясь снова поймать его губы — потому что делать это одно, а говорить — другое. Но Фрейзер не поддался, он отстранил Рэя, упершись ладонью ему в плечо. Эта ненавязчивая сила. Рэй резко выпрямился и рухнул на диван, уставившись в потолок. По углам скопилась паутина.  
— Извини, — сказал он.  
— Рэй?  
Рэй повернул голову, не отрывая затылка от спинки. Фрейзер выглядел скорее растерянным, чем сердитым.  
— Я... ты... ты никогда ничего такого не говорил. — Фрейзер машинально разгладил форму, словно сам не замечая, что делает. — Я думал, ты сделал это бессознательно.  
Потом повернулся и посмотрел на Рэя долгим взглядом.  
— А может, так оно и было.  
Рэй пожал плечами.  
— Откуда мне знать? Я не знаю, чего хочу, пока не увижу, что сделаю.  
Фрейзер отвёл глаза, как бывало, когда что-то его злило, но он не собирался ничего говорить.  
— Ну нет, — сказал Рэй, и Фрейзер снова обернулся к нему. — Нет уж. Мы это уже проехали, Фрейзер. Хочешь что-то сказать — говори.  
Фрейзер опустил взгляд.  
— Это не моё дело...  
— Фрейзер, ты что, не понял? Теперь всё — твоё дело.  
В ответ он получил взгляд, полный такой неприкрытой надежды, что просто не мог не накрыть руку Фрейзера ладонью. Фрейзер посмотрел вниз, потом медленно повернул руку.  
— Я прошу тебя понять, — немного хрипло произнёс он, — что не хочу обидеть тебя своими словами. Но это, — он встряхнул их сцепленные руки, — то, к чему я пришёл после многих лет самоанализа и даже теперь не могу сказать, что мне с этим совершенно... комфортно. А теперь ты... твой инстинкт, импульс...  
— Чутьё, — сказал Рэй. — Не скидывай со счетов чутьё, Фрейзер. Оно меня никогда не подводило.  
Да, Фрейзеру требовались ещё слова, но он не умел выразить это словами.  
Он запустил пальцы под ремень, пересекающий грудь Фрейзера.  
— Скажи «да».  
Ресницы Фрейзера дрогнули, но голос, когда он ответил, оставался твёрдым.  
— Да.

1988

Она возвращалась домой, пахнущая чужим шампунем, всё ещё на взводе после свидания с тем, с кем она развлекалась, пока Рэй задерживал парня, нанявшего убийцу для собственной матери. В прежние времена они ссорились, а потом трахались, но в последнее время чувство было такое, что они занимаются тем и другим одновременно; в запале поцелуи превращались в укусы.  
А после она становилась игривой, словно котёнок, как бывало всегда, когда он выигрывал, когда доказывал, что круче того, против кого она его выставляла. А он просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, пока она засыпала рядом.  
С ней ничего не стоило достигать экстаза, но он не мог заснуть рядом с ней.  
Машины Фрэнка не было в гараже, но в студии Бев ещё горел свет. Она вышла к двери в шортах и длинной футболке полицейского управления, присыпанной белой глиной.  
— Господи, вы что, никогда не спите? — спросила она охрипшим голосом — она любила подпевать радио во время работы. Потом, в свете холла, она увидела его лицо: — Рэй? С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Устал, — сказал он, — чёрт побери, я просто так устал, Бевви, — и к его отчаянию, в глазах защипало.  
Без единого слова Бев заключила его в объятия покрытых веснушками рук.  
От неё исходил тот самый домашний константивновский запах: чеснок, глина, гвоздика и «Айриш Спринг». Он не мог на неё опереться, но он прижимался к ней изо всех, собирая футболку у неё на спине в кулаки, зажмуривая горящие глаза и утыкаясь головой ей в плечо. Она шептала что-то бессмысленное — он слышал, как то же самое она делала, когда Хезер ободрала коленку, и с губ у него сорвался скрипучий смешок.  
Он подобрал пригоршню её упругих волос, чувствуя большим пальцем горячую кожу шеи, и веки Бев отяжелели. Он подождал, пока она снова откроет глаза, и поцеловал.  
Это было так невероятно странно — целовать не Стэллу. Губы Бев были пухлее, её поцелуи — медленнее и мягче. Наверное, они так целовались с Фрэнком — уютно, как женатая пара, без спешки, как будто у них есть всё время мира. Он закрыл глаза и прижался ближе.  
Она вдохнула через нос — он почувствовал, как наполнилась воздухом её грудь — а потом медленно, словно давая разрешение, открыла губы ему навстречу.  
Он выпустил её футболку, погладил её по спине и остановился чуть ниже талии, раскрывая пальцы, приноровляясь к непривычной ширине её бёдер. Он продолжал целовать её, словно загипнотизированный, большим пальцем ведя вдоль её позвоночника.  
Он открыл глаза и посмотрел поверх её блестящих тёмных волос на диван: кроссовок Джессики валяется под ним на боку, с ручки свешивается просторный зелёный кардиган Фрэнка. Внезапно Рэй почувствовал себя опустошённым, его почти затошнило от того, насколько неправильно всё это было, и он выпрямился как раз в тот момент, когда она начала качать головой и говорить:  
— Рэй, нет, мы не можем.  
— Прости, это было глупо, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сказал он, но она продолжала, не слушая:  
—...об этом, то есть, чёрт, я всё время об этом думаю. Но Рэй, боже мой, у нас же нет будущего, понимаешь? — Они по-прежнему стояли очень близко, но не касались друг друга. Её волосы задели его лицо, когда она покачала головой: — Наверное, я могла бы завести интрижку. Но я не этого от тебя хочу.  
Он тупо уставился ей в глаза, а она подняла руку и дотронулась до его щеки, очень нежно.  
— Я не дура, — сказала она, а потом закусила губу и фыркнула. — Ладно, я не настолько дура.  
Он чувствовал, что улыбка приклеилась к его лицу. Он не мог даже представить себе, насколько жуткой была эта улыбка.  
— Эм, я... мне лучше... — он по-дурацки указал на дверь, а потом взял себя в руки и на негнущихся ногах вышел.  
Он слышал, как за спиной щёлкнул, запираясь, замок.

**Часть четвёртая: Другого раза не будет**

_Бессмысленно спорить, люблю я тебя или нет.  
Бессмысленно спорить: вся моя любовь у тебя.  
Отбрось покровы. Я мог бы любить тебя вечно.  
Но сделай это сейчас. Ты знаешь, другого раза не будет._

_The English Beat, «The End of the Party»_

1997

Рэй погрузился в поцелуй как в воду, из которой уже не будет возврата. Рот у Фрейзера был большой, язык агрессивный, руки обнимали плечи Рэя уверенно и сильно. Его окутывал знакомый запах: шерсть, кожа, полировочная жидкость, пот. Он вспомнил, как нюхал плечо Фрейзера в коридоре, вспомнил, как защемило тогда в груди, почувствовал это снова — и понял.  
Он оторвался ото рта Фрейзера и прошёлся губами вдоль его твёрдой челюсти, вниз по подрагивающей мышце на шее. Поборовшись с застёжками, наполовину расстегнул воротник — достаточно, чтобы уловить запах тела из-под формы. Он был другой, неописуемый, такой прекрасный — и вот уже руки Фрейзера тут как тут, развязывают шнурок, расстёгивают ремни и пуговицы, чтобы пропустить Рэя ближе.  
Белый хлопок поверх гладких твёрдых мускулов и колотящегося сердца. Рэй потёрся носом о грудь Фрейзера в поисках соска, потом спохватился и сместился в сторону, нащупывая его губами и пальцами — и по тому, как Фрейзер резко втянул воздух и выгнулся, понял, что нашёл правильно, намного раньше, чем почувствовал, как сосок твердеет под языком за плотной тканью.  
— Рэй, — шепотом выдохнул Фрейзер, — подожди, дай мне... — и Рэй отстранился, дожидаясь, пока он выпутается из мундира и стянет нижнюю сорочку через голову.  
Рэй снова поцеловал его, обводя щёку, челюсть и ухо — но держать при себе руки не получалось, не выходило не дотрагиваться до широкой гладкой груди, и Рэй вынужден был отстраниться, чтобы следить за своими пальцами, как они следуют за линией мускулов, разглаживают редкие волоски у Фрейзера на груди.  
— Рэй, — и глаза Фрейзера оказались полны удивления, когда Рэй поднял к нему разгорячённое лицо, — ты никогда... — Рэй покачал головой, и веки Фрейзера задрожали. — Пожалуйста, — сказал он, — пойдём в постель.  
Рэй не смог удержать усмешки.  
— К слову, в соседней комнате как раз есть кровать.  
Фрейзер расшнуровал сапоги так быстро, что Рэй не поручился бы, что шнурки развязались не сами. Над босыми ногами брюки смотрелись ещё нелепей, но Фрейзер следил за ним, и Рэю пришлось заняться своей одеждой, чтобы скрыть прилившую к лицу кровь.  
Не успел он стянуть футболку, как Фрейзер уже был рядом, в одном белье, двигаясь с решительностью человека, заранее наметившего маршрут: пальцы нырнули под браслет, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону запястья, рот скользнул по щеке, по челюсти и дальше по шее, чтобы запечатлеть на удивление сильный укус на плече, на самой татуировке.  
— Вот как? — сказал он. Фрейзер кивнул, и Рэй не придумал ответа лучше, кроме как сбросить штаны.  
Он упал на кровать, а Фрейзер вскарабкался следом, по-прежнему в этих дурацких белых кальсонах, но одновременно будоражеще дикий, и Рэй попросил:  
— Укуси меня ещё раз, — прежде чем успел спохватиться.  
А Фрейзер его укусил, сильно.  
Спустя какое-то время Рэю надоело, что кальсоны вечно оказываются на пути движения его руки, и тогда он перекатил их с Фрейзером на бок, стягивая с него бельё — осторожно, потому что у Фрейзера уже стояло так, что ничего не стоило зацепиться поясом за член, а это была бы чудовищная неловкость. А потом он скользнул вниз вдоль тела Фрейзера, а Фрейзер откинулся на спину и замер.  
Поначалу он почти боялся, что в этот момент психанёт — но от Фрейзера так замечательно пахло, и Рэй обнаружил, что зарывается носом в тёмные волосы, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть.  
— Боже, Фрейзер, — сказал он, и прежде чем сам понял, что происходит, член Фрейзера уже был у него во рту, горячий, как кровь, и шелковисто-гладкий, непохожий ни на что, что он мог вообразить себе, засунув три пальца в рот.  
Фрейзер дышал громко, время от времени у него вырывался всхлип, и Рэй вдруг понял, что должен его поцеловать. А потом было уже легко обвить его со спины, разглядывая его тело из-за его же плеча.  
Рэй вложил руку в ладонь Фрейзера.  
— Покажи, — выдохнул он Фрейзеру в ухо. — Я хочу сделать всё так, как ты любишь.  
А Фрейзер сказал: «О!» — и направил его ладонь.  
Медленно, медленней, чем мог вынести Рэй, а Фрейзер вдавил большой палец Рэя во впадинку под головкой и нажимал каждый раз, двигая рукой вниз.  
— Да, я хочу смотреть, — сказал Рэй, и Фрейзер всхлипнул. Рука заскользила быстрее, а бёдра начали вздрагивать навстречу каждому движению. Рэю всегда нравилось наблюдать за собой в момент оргазма, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы смотреть на Фрейзера.  
Через некоторое время он ослабил хватку, а потом поднёс руку ко рту. Сперма Фрейзера на вкус оказалась чуть слаще его собственной, но Рэй едва успел это распробовать, а Фрейзер уже измазал в ней свою руку, сжимая член Рэя в скользкой ладони, и Рэй толкался ему в кулак с его именем на каждом вздохе, пока не кончил с бешеной силой.  
Несколько минут он лежал там, потрясённый, а потом повернулся, увидел, как настороженно следит за ним Фрейзер, и чуть не расхохотался от пьянящего облегчения — потому что он увидел, что сделает, и теперь знал, чего хочет.  
— Останься, — сказал Рэй.  
Фрейзер смотрел на него, и в кои веки на его лице не было маски. И боже. Как сильно он этого хочет.  
— Да, — повторил Рэй. — Именно это я и хочу сказать. Останься.

1988

— Вы с Бев что, поссорились? — спросил Фрэнк, не сводя глаз с телевизора в комнате отдыха, на экране которого шла игра «Сокс».  
Рэй чуть не подавился сэндвичем.  
— Что? — пробормотал он, нащупывая салфетку. Фрэнк сунул её Рэю в руку.  
— Просто ты как будто совсем перестал приходить, а она как-то странно отреагировала, когда я сказал, что надо позвать тебя пообедать. Вот и всё, — он откинул назад голову и сунул в рот пригоршню кукурузных чипсов.  
Рэй избегал смотреть на него.  
— С чего бы мне ссориться с Бев?  
Фрэнк пожал плечами.  
— Ну, так что, придёшь сегодня к нам ужинать? Джессика выучила новое соло на трубе, а ты наверняка сделал что-нибудь достаточно плохое и заслуживаешь его послушать.  
— Не сегодня, — Рэй отхлебнул лимонада. — Может, в другой раз.  
Две недели это срабатывало, а потом Фрэнк сказал:  
— Я что-то не то сделал, Ковальски? Потому что я-то считал, что мы друзья.  
— Не, ничего такого. Просто в голове всякое, ну, знаешь?  
— Пивка после работы?  
— Извини.  
Похоже было, что Фрэнк постепенно переходит от растерянности к обиде, и Рэй чувствовал себя последним дерьмом — потому что Фрэнк правда был хорошим другом, даже больше. Но он просто не мог представить себя за столом Константинов: как будет сидеть там, слушать пререкания девочек, смотреть, как ругаются и смеются Фрэнк с Бев. И у него уже заканчивались отговорки.  
В конце концов он как-то сказал:  
— Слушай, Фрэнк, у нас со Стэллой были проблемы. Ты ведь знаешь, так?  
Фрэнк сразу же стал серьёзным.  
— Знаю, — ответил он. — Прости.  
— Ну да, спасибо. Я к чему, мы сейчас пытаемся всё наладить, так что я не хочу вечерами бывать не дома, понимаешь?  
Господи, правда и ложь вместе сработали настолько лучше, чем ложь сама по себе. Фрэнк заверил, что всё понимает и пожелал удачи. На этом приглашения прекратились.  
Они остались напарниками, но больше их уже ничего не связывало. Рэй старался не думать о Фрэнке хуже из-за того, что тот позволил так себя провести, но чёрт, он же всё-таки детектив.  
Наверняка он считал, что хорошо знает Рэя.

1997

Проснулся Рэй как всегда, когда почтовый фургон начал сдавать в переулок. По тому, как опадала и поднималась грудь Фрейзера под его щекой, он понял, что Фрейзер уже не спит.  
Он не сразу открыл глаза, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Он голый, и Фрейзер голый; Фрейзер на него смотрит, и тело у него тёплое, сильное и расслабленное.  
Спустя какое-то время ладонь, которая до того спокойно лежала у него на шее, начала легонько поглаживать его по спине.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я проснулся? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.  
Когда Фрейзер произносил:  
— Ты улыбался, — Рэй чувствовал вибрацию его слов щекой.  
Когда они добрались в участок, он так и продолжал улыбаться. Но, с другой стороны, Фрейзер насвистывал, так что он не выглядел единственным чудаком.  
В участке царила привычная утренняя чехарда — в цветочном магазине произошло ограбление, и приёмную заполняли встревоженные женщины с растениями в горшках — так что через несколько минут Рэю перестало казаться, что у него на груди горит неоновый знак, и он смог сосредоточиться на работе, которой более чем хватало, чтобы занять время.  
События прошлой ночи продолжали всплывать в неожиданные моменты: не только воспоминания, от которых ускорялся пульс, но и то самое чувство, которое охватывало его, когда он раскручивал дело, — чувство, что всё получится, что он просто не может ошибиться, и всё пойдёт именно так, как и должно идти.  
Где-то в утренней суматохе он услышал голос Стэллы, она спорила с Уэлшем о каком-то подозреваемом, чей адвокат так и не появился, но к тому времени он уже, повинуясь чутью, перелопачивал фотодосье в поисках парня, ограбившего магазин, и едва оторвался от монитора.  
Потом из комнаты для допросов вернулся Фрейзер, стряхивая с рук крошки земли из горшка. Когда он увидел Рэя, на лице его появилась знакомая осторожная улыбка, а Рэй просто ухмыльнулся, хлопнул его груди и сказал:  
— Ну что, за работу, а?  
Фрейзер достал свой рисунок Татуировщицы, и как-то так получилось, что они с Рэем устроились на его столе, подбирая заметки и снова бросая их в общую стопку, весело споря о том, стоит ли поискать в новом направлении или можно и дальше двигаться в прежнем — и посреди именно этого разговора Рэй поднял голову и увидел, что Стэлла на них смотрит.  
У него даже не было в тот момент никаких неприличных мыслей, он просто работал, как всегда — по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Но он видел всё по её лицу.  
— В чём дело? — спросил Фрейзер и проследил его взгляд.  
Она была слишком далеко, чтобы их слышать.  
— Она знает, — ответил Рэй.  
Фрейзер медленно перевёл взгляд со Стэллы на Рэя. Лицо его ничего не выражало.  
— А, — сказал он.  
Стэлла умела себя контролировать. Хороший судебный адвокат должен это уметь. Но Рэю случалось играть с ней в покер, так что он знал, что искать. А она боролась с собой, и ей понадобится, чтобы кто-то её утешил, как ему требовалось утешение после Орсини. Но это уже не его работа.  
Через некоторое время она встретилась с ним взглядом и улыбнулась — той улыбкой, которой остающиеся на работе провожают коллегу в отпуск. Он кивнул, словно расслышал её слова.  
Наклоняясь к Фрейзеру, он тихо сказал:  
— Она пожелала нам удачи.

1990

Рэй радовался, что арест Родни Вэйна Кинана производил не его отдел, потому что это был настоящий рождественский подарок защите, только ленточкой перевязать. Подозреваемый с необъяснимыми синяками на руках и лице, ключевые свидетели жалуются на запугивание, фотографии с места преступления сняты с испорченной вспышкой, права зачитаны бестолковее, чем в кино.  
Рэй узнал всё это из разговоров в участке. Это дело вела Стэлла, и они не могли его обсуждать.  
В конце концов, единственное, что смогли предъявить Кинану — это мелкое правонарушение за оружие. У Стэллы это было первое дело в качестве ведущего адвоката, и Рэй повёл её отметить победу — она хорошо поработала, а копы проиграли по заслугам. Но она ковыряла свою телятину и вертела свечку, украшавшую столик, пока едва не свела его с ума.  
— Рэй, — сказала она наконец, — ты знаешь, как он убил того паренька? Он семь раз ударил его ножом для мяса.  
— Ты обеспечила ему справедливый суд, — сказал Рэй.  
— У обвинения было такое неуклюжее дело, что судья не допустил четыре предыдущих приговора за нападения и запретил упоминать, что он алкоголик, — ответила она. — Этот маленький негодяй снова кого-то убьёт. — Она подняла вилку, разглядывая, как пламя отражается в серебре. — Рэй, сколько у нас на счету?  
Рэй откладывал в банк большую часть своей зарплаты, а Стэлла оплачивала счета из своей.  
— Девять, десять штук, — сказал он, — не считая пенсионных. А что, хочешь уйти в отпуск?  
— Я хочу стать прокурором.

1997

— Полагаю, — сказал Фрейзер, — нужно будет пересмотреть список художников, и допросить женщин, с которыми мы... Рэй?  
— Да, минутку... — Рэй закрыл глаза. Что-то его беспокоило. Он заметил что-то у кого-то на столе, что-то неправильное, если бы только вспомнить...  
— Как я говорил, список, который дала нам миз Филипс...  
Рэй хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
— Скотч, — сказал он и встал. — Поехали, Фрейзер.  
— Куда мы едем?  
— Арестовывать Дану Филипс.  
— Дану... что? — Фрейзер заторопился за ним, продолжая говорить на ходу. — У нашей подозреваемой волосы должны быть длиннее...  
— Они такими и будут, если она их распрямит. К тому же, то, что для парня «длинные», для женщины не особо.  
— У нашей подозреваемой удивительно голубые глаза...  
— Что означает, что это наверняка линзы, поскольку в большинстве голубых глаз нет ничего удивительного... обычные глаза, как мои.  
Фрэйзер притормозил, чтобы взглянуть на рисунок, потом снова поспешил следом.  
— Могу я спросить, как ты...  
— Хирургический скотч.  
Это она, они её почти взяли, и возбуждение накатывало, как обычно, только на этот раз ему страшно хотелось схватить Фрейзера и поцеловать прямо на лестнице из чистой радости. Он удовлетворился тем, что просто прихватил его за загривок, своего рода публичное полуобъятие.  
— У неё в кабинете был рюкзак, помнишь, из него ещё всё вываливалось. А зачем фотографу хирургический скотч?

1994

После того, как её повысили до помощника прокурора, Стэлла всю неделю проводила вечера дома, смеялась его шуткам и трепетала в его руках, как в прежние времена. Именно тогда он понял, что это и правда конец.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты самый старый из моих друзей? — спросила она, положив голову на его обнажённую грудь.  
— Это кто это тут старый, неряха, — ответил он, она икнула от смеха, а миг спустя он почувствовал, как ему на кожу упала слеза.  
Он погладил её по голове.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю. — Она села и вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Мне кажется, я не могу любить тебя по-хорошему, Рэй, мне кажется, я не могу — и я не могу и дальше любить тебя по-плохому.  
Он тоже сел, внезапно охваченный паникой, потому что он думал, что готов к этому — а на деле было так больно, словно он наелся сухого льда.  
— Пожалуйста. — И к чёрту буллитовскую крутизну, это ведь Стэлла. — Ты вся моя жизнь. Ты всё. Двадцать три года, Стэл, ты не можешь...  
— Не ухудшай. — Она не рубила, она умоляла. — Рэй, это больно, больно, но тебе со мной не может быть хорошо, тебе всегда будет плохо. И мне всегда будет плохо с тобой. Ты ведь это понимаешь, правда? Скажи, что понимаешь.  
Он посмотрел на неё, помятую после секса, заплаканную и прекрасную. Его золотая девочка.  
— Ты — это всё, чего я хотел в жизни.  
Слова прозвучали не страстно, а просто жалко, и она, очевидно, решила, что ответа они не требуют.

1997

— А... здравствуйте ещё раз, детектив. — Она хорошо держалась, надо отдать ей должное. На её лице не отражалось ничего, кроме любопытства. — Вы пришли в неудачный момент. Я как раз собиралась на фотосессию.  
На ней была бейсболка с эмблемой «Буллс», на плечо вскинут рюкзак.  
— Вряд ли, — сказал Рэй. — У вас ведь теперь конфликт в расписании, ну там, из-за ареста и всего такого.  
— Ареста? — Боже правый, она улыбалась. — У вас есть обвинение и так далее?  
— Если вам нужна речёвка по полной форме, спросите Фрейзера, а пока что у нас ещё есть ордер на обыск вашего рюкзака. — Диф тыкался в него носом. — Начнём с нападения с иголкой, а там посмотрим.  
Она с жалостью посмотрела на Рэя.  
— Скажите мне, детектив. Эти женщины, на которых напали... разве они теперь друг другу чужие? Разве они одиноки, как прежде? Или они теперь — сообщество? Сообщество, которое растёт только быстрее, если вы пытаетесь его уничтожить.  
— Сообщество? — Сверху в рюкзаке лежали всякие фотоштучки, а вот дальше, под ними, Рэй откопал золотую жилу. Бинт, хирургический скотч, дезинфицирующая мазь. И футляр — Рэй был готов поспорить, что внутри набор для татуировки. — Вы говорите о том, что создавали сообщество при помощи наркотиков, нападения и насильных татуировок?  
— О, это не насилие, детектив. — Она стояла очень спокойно, пока Фрейзер надевал на неё наручники. — Я уверена, со временем они это поймут. Это полная противоположность насилию.

1995

Подписав документы о разводе, Рэй мог бы просто отправить их ей по почте, но он проигнорировал совет своего адвоката и решил отвезти их лично.  
Он по привычке прошёл по подъездной дорожке к кухне, вместо того чтобы обойти дом и позвонить в парадную дверь. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но увидела у него в руках бумаги, снова закрыла рот, а потом подошла к нему и крепко прижала к себе.  
Она пахла, как и всегда: миндальным кондиционером, дорогими духами и подо всем этим — Стэллой, запахом, неизменным с тех пор, как он впервые вдохнул его в темноте в «Бродяжьем приюте». У него предательски сжалось горло, и он зарылся лицом ей в волосы, а когда она подняла голову и встретилась с ним ртом, вкус у неё тоже оказался прежним.  
Он прижал её к кухонному столу, стараясь не задеть ножку, которая всегда шаталась, сколько бы он её не укреплял, и они целовались, и целовались, и целовались. Какое-то время спустя она высвободила его рубашку из брюк, и он отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы стряхнуть кобуру, а она нашла пальцами полоску пота, оставленную ремнём на спине, обвила ногой его ноги, притягивая его ближе...  
Почта упала в прорезь на двери с оглушительным грохотом, и она отпрянула, словно испуганный кролик.  
Она стояла и смотрела на него, пока пачка конвертов и каталогов расползалась по полу; заглушка с тихим скрипом качнулась назад. Он посмотрел на её алый рот, распахнутые глаза, брошенные на стол документы.  
— Я пойду, — сказал он, подбирая кобуру с пола.

1997

— Самое странное, — сказал Рэй, разворачиваясь на крутящемся кресле Толстяка Лена, — что по-своему она и в самом деле права. В каком-то смысле, она правда создала сообщество. В смысле, эти девушки теперь встречаются каждый месяц, собираются вместе.  
Он сказал Фрейзеру, что хочет заглянуть к Лену и лично сообщить ему новости. А что он приглядел пару квартирок поблизости, так это просто удачное совпадение.  
— Более того, — добавил Фрейзер, — группа психологической поддержки Аманды Джексон прочёсывает город в поисках остальных жертв. Миз Джексон и Дженнифер Коджима, кажется, организовали настоящую оздоровительную программу для работниц сферы развлечений для совершеннолетних — лечение от наркомании, курсы самозащиты, даже подобие профсоюза. И насколько я понял, Шеннон Рэйнольдс переехала жить к Сью Труман, потому что так она чувствует себя спокойней.  
Сильвер расхаживала вокруг, разглядывая галерею Лена.  
— Я просто не понимаю, как Дана могла сделать что-то подобное, — сказала она. — Она казалось такой нормальной.  
— Внешность, — начал Фрейзер, но продолжение было таким очевидным, что даже он почувствовал, что нет необходимости заканчивать поговорку.  
— Она и правда помогла им объединиться? — спросил Лен.  
— Ну, в каком-то смысле, — ответил Фрейзер. — Хотя, кажется, их основная цель в том, чтобы добиться её осуждения.  
— Не считая парня и стриптизёрши, — вставил Рэй. — Они голосовали за то, чтобы вырубить её и расписать своими именами.  
— Похоже, ты расширяешься, да, Лен? — сказала Сильвер, разглядывая секцию на стене под табличкой «Дизайны фен-шуй». — А кажется, ещё вчера ты делал татуировки несовершеннолетним мальчишкам... — Она улыбнулась Рэю.  
— Вижу, Рэй, — сказал Лен, — мне придётся ещё с тобой поработать. Ты для меня не лучшая реклама.  
— Знаешь, я подумывал сделать ещё одну, — ответил Рэй.  
Он отклонился назад, почти касаясь затылком живота Фрейзера. Фрейзер улыбнулся ему сверху вниз.  
— Думаю, любой художник в городе согласится работать с любым из вас за бесплатно, — сказала Сильвер. — Я точно готова. Вы теперь герои в нашем сообществе.  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь типа телескопа? Нет, микроскопа, ну, такой штуки, в которую смотришь и видишь вещи такими, как они есть?  
— Может быть, щит Персея? — предложила она. — Он воспользовался им, чтобы увидеть Горгону, которая превращала мужчин в камень, если они смотрели прямо на неё.  
— Да? И что он сделал, когда её увидел?  
— Отрубил ей голову.  
— Не пойдёт. Разве не бывает историй о том, как человек нашёл что-то хорошее?  
— Видишь ли, Рэй, — сказал Фрейзер, — в мифологии рассеивание иллюзий редко приносит что-то хорошее. Например, Эдип, узнав правду, выколол себе глаза.  
— Как насчёт чего-то менее западного? — Лен перевернул лист, на котором что-то до сих пор рисовал. Их взглядам предстали два сложных китайских иероглифа.  
— А, очень хорошо, — сказал Фрейзер.  
— Что это значит? — подозрительно спросил Рэй.  
— Прозрение, — ответил Фрейзер.

1996

Итак. Новая квартира, новая работа, новое имя, новый напарник. В новой квартире было удручающе пусто, а новый напарник, похоже, псих, но вероятно, очень скоро всё это перестанет иметь значение. Потому что в Чикаго возвращается Маркус Эллери. И когда он вернётся...  
Что будет тогда, Рэй пока что смутно себе представлял. Но всё каким-то образом должно измениться.  
Снаружи было тепло, но в склепе царили сырость и холод. Он радовался, что тепло оделся. Рэй посмотрел на нового напарника.  
За неделю работы с маунти он встретил больше психов, чем за шестнадцать лет службы, и Фрейзер был самым ненормальным из них — а если и нормальным, то в каком-то таком смысле, который неотличим от сумасшествия. Либо за маской супергероя от правосудия скрывался кто-то ещё.  
Хотя, конечно, чья бы корова мычала. Фрейзер изображает непогрешимость, а Рэй годами строил из себя Буллитта.  
Вот только почему-то не сейчас. Почему-то, когда Фрейзер начал расспрашивать его про Маркуса Эллери, Рэй обнаружил, что действительно хочет ему отвечать. Даже если в результате у него окажется жалкий вид.  
Не то чтобы это имело значение. Рэй не знал наверняка, что именно сделает, когда объявится Эллери, но он был почти уверен, что, что бы он ни сделал, копом ему больше не быть. И то, если его не прижмут раньше за дела Веккьо.  
Так что какая разница, если Фрейзер подумает, что он свихнулся?  
— Слушай, — сказал он Фрейзеру. — Можно тебя спросить?

1997

— Я тут подумал, Фрейзер. — У него ещё кружилась голова. Болевые эндорфины, объяснил Фрейзер. Рэй бы каждый день делал по татуировке, если б не знал, как хреново ему будет завтра.  
— Рискованное занятие.  
— Ха-ха. Ты такой юморист. — Он свернул не на том перекрёстке, просто чтобы проехать мимо консульства — и не остановиться, потому что Фрейзер едет домой с ним. Отныне и впредь, насколько от Рэя тут что-то зависит. — Нет, я подумал.... когда Веккьо вернётся, я больше не буду им, так?  
— Надо полагать.  
— Так вот, я подумал... ты пойдёшь со мной к Джессике в Розовый Патруль?  
На миг Фрейзер как будто перестал дышать.  
— Ты говоришь об отношениях в открытую.  
— Я говорю о том, чтобы совершить такой каминг-аут, что нас даже по ящику покажут, да, Фрейзер. Я говорю о том, чтобы... — тут до него дошло и он ухмыльнулся, — о том, чтобы ты стал офицером связи «голубого корпуса», как тебе предложение, а? — И ничего он не хихикает, вовсе нет.  
Фрейзер медленно выдохнул, а потом сжал его здоровое плечо почти болезненной хваткой.  
Рэй ухмыльнулся.  
— Это значит «да»?  
— Да. — Фрейзер помолчал пару секунд. — А до тех пор?  
Рэй вздохнул.  
— Ради Веккьо, придётся пока вести себя тихо, — сказал он. — Но ты знаешь. И я знаю. Этого, пожалуй, достаточно.

FIN


End file.
